


The Pleasure Protocol

by ARollingStone, HarveyDangerfield



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARollingStone/pseuds/ARollingStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/pseuds/HarveyDangerfield
Summary: Following a disastrous attempt to have casual sex with a stranger, Data finds himself in desperate need of a program that will make him more sexually appealing to human lovers. He turns to the only person who he can trust to help him: Will Riker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a whole lotta porn its porn up and down my dudes, porn in every chapter
> 
> if you don't like will probably don't read this story thats all im sayin 
> 
> hate will be made into shoes
> 
> written with forceofwilll on tumblr!

Will is _always_ busy when he comes to Risa for shore leave. He's well known by locals, and often meets up with friends for some recreational activities when the Enterprise swings back this way. At this point, he doesn't really _need_ to display his well-loved Horga'hn statuette, but there's something pleasing about the ritual that he can't quite let go of.   
  
They've been there three days, and he's met up with old friends, and made some new ones, and of course the sex is liberal and plentiful. When he isn't indulging in that manner, he's letting himself soak up the warmth from Risa's suns, spending time at the bar, or eating good food and generally forgetting his hectic life as Captain Picard's number one for just a little while.   
  
Data's been close to him this trip, but they're always close. Over the course of the last three years, he's gotten to know Commander Data, and grown fond of him, to the point that he considers him a best friend. In fact, earlier in the day, he and Data had been talking at the bar when Will had been approached by three people, a married couple and their friend, for a foursome and though he'd joking mentioned to Data to wait 'right there' for him, when he returns some hours later, he's dismayed to find that his friend is still sitting at the bar, looking out blankly over the patrons as the suns are startng to set.   
  
Will, still a bit pink in the cheeks, walks over to the Android and sets the Horga'hn down next to his elbow as he steps over the bar stool and sits down in the same fashion that he does on the Enterprise, he's just so tall it's easier to get his leg over the seat.   
  
"Have you been sitting here this whole time, Data?" Will asks, taking his friend in while scratching through his beard, which is a little scruffy around the edges--he hasn't had much time to shave recently.   
  
"Yes. You told me to wait here for you," Data says. It looks like he's still holding the same untouched bottle of beer that Will pressed into his hands "for appearances" a few minutes before he was approached by the threesome. It's long since gone flat and room temperature. "Was I not supposed to obey?"  
  
"I was joking, Data. It was a joke." Will chuckles under his breath, and flashes a smile, before flagging down the bartender to get himself a drink. He orders a beer, and recieves it a moment later--it's real alcohol as well, no the synthehol that they get on the Enterprise.   
  
"Ah," Data responds flatly, and then after a moment of silence, forces some equally flat laughter. "A good joke. It does not matter. I did not have anything to do with my time apart from this, and it gave me the pleasure of anticipating your return. You had... a good time?" he looks Will up and down with placid, inspecting eyes.  
  
"I had a very good time." Will admits, his voice low and gruff. He takes another swig of beer. "Risa has plenty of things to offer. What about you? Have you thought of...sampling some of those things?"   
  
"Which things?" Data looks up at the taller man, but Will doesn't need to answer him with his words, he can see enough suggestion in his eyes. "No. I have not sampled the locals. While I am fully functional in every biological sense, I feel no urge or desire to partake. In any case, you seem exhausted. It doesn't inspire appetite."  
  
"Exhausted? Data, I'm not exhausted." Will's pride seems to be hurt a bit at the suggestion, but he recovers relatively quickly. "I'm just...relaxed. You ought to try it--it might help you unwind, then maybe you wouldn't be so uptight."   
  
Will shifts the Horga'hn, so it's practically in Data's hand. "You're fully functional, right? Might as well put it to good use. After all, sex is a primary component in the human condition."   
  
Data picks up on what Will is suggesting, and picks up the statuette, looking down at it with a slight frown. "I could. There is nothing physically stopping me. However you should know that having sex will not fundamentally change my programming or coding. I am afraid I will always be uptight."  
  
"Alright, I'll give you that, but you can't argue that the experience would be useful." Will insists, taking another pull from the beer bottle.  
  
"I cannot," Data says, turning the statuette over in his hand to inspect it from all sides.   
  
"Hey handsome," all at once a young woman drapes herself across Data's back, reaching over his shoulder to trace a finger over the statue. "I love your body glitter. Looking for company?"  
  
"It is not body glitter. It is the natural sheen of the silicone blend that makes up my--" Data starts, but he's cut off by the woman's squeaky laugh as she taps his nose.   
  
"You're funny," she giggles. Data looks pleadingly at Riker, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"My friend here was just looking for company." Will says, turning a charming smile in her direction. "Weren't you, Mister Data?"   
  
"Yes," Data says, looking from Will back to the woman. "Yes I was."  
  
"I'm Piper. Data, huh? What's that short for?" she asks as she loops her arm in his and tugs him up from his bar stool, and as she leads him out of the bar, Data only has enough time to turn at the waist and toss Will's statue back to him from across the room, just in time before the door swings shut behind him and his conquest.  
  
For the remainder of shore leave, WIll doesn't see synthetic hide nor hair of Data. Either their schedules don't align, or they're both preoccupied with sampling what Risa has to offer, but the rest of their vacation passes separate--it's no matter, however. The Enterprise soon returns for them, and it's business as usual.   
  
They don't really get to talk on their first day back, as Picard has them busy with their respective duties. Occasionally, Will catches Data's eye, but it's hard to tell just by looking at him what the android is thinking, so his questions go unanswered--that is, until later that night, when Will goes to relax in Ten Forward.  
  
He hasn't yet changed out of his uniform, but his hair is a bit messy, and he's still got that scruff accumulated around his beard, making him appear more scraggly than usual. Deanna had commented on it through her telepathic link with him while they were on the bridge earlier, she seemed rather fond of it. The captain however, had been a different story.   
  
Neverminding that, he spots Data talking to Guinan at the bar, so he slips over next to him and leans in on the bar. Guinan gives him a look before shifting away to tend to another patron, and Will turns his attention to Data.   
  
"So? How as your adventure on Risa, Mr. Data?"   
  
"Good evening," Data looks over at him with a neutral expression. "It was rather bad, actually, if my partner's critiques are to be believed."  
  
"Oh, well...wait, what?" Will asks, disbelief evident in his voice. He smiles, his brow lifting, "What do you mean? I thought you were fully functional?"   
  
"Oh, yes. I am biologically functional in every way," Data nods. "It was not my performance that was lacking, rather my presentation. She accused me of being robotic. I told her that was not as apt a critique as she could have given, as I am only robot-adjacent, and she told me to leave. "  
  
Will laughs, grinning again, and licks the inner corner of his cheek, "So you left and then what? I didn't see you the entire time we were there, you must have been busy with other people."   
  
"I adjourned to one of the establishments catered for Vulcans for the remainder of my stay, after parting ways with Piper. I found it to be more enjoyable, and far less socially demanding. The rest of my shore leave was spent debating with a Vulcan girl named T'pringa. Our discussions on non-newtonian fluids became quite heated," Data offers a placid smile.  
  
"Er well--good. That's good, Data." Will says, straightening up a little from where he's leaning. "Do you think you'll ever try agan?"   
  
"Ah. I do not know," Data says, shaking his head. "While I am programmed in all manners of giving pleasure, I find myself uniquely challenged when it comes to the performance of receiving it. It was not that I dissatisfied Piper physically, quite the opposite in fact. But when she attempted to return the favor, she found my theatrics lacking. I believe I embarrassed her, but when I assured her that I was fully capable of pleasure sensations, it did not seem to comfort her."  
  
"Theatrics? What do you mean?" Will asks, shifting in closer. "Do you mean...dirty talking or--you're going to have to be more specific, Data."  
  
"Not only that, but also the reactions that humans are supposed to have when receiving pleasure. I do not feel compelled to make the... noises. Nor do I really know how. I have viewed thousands of hours of documentation on human sexual behavior, and I am aware of what it is supposed to look like, but no means of implementing it successfully."  
  
"Have you ever tried watching something...instructional?" Will says, trying to maintain his tact, but it's a losing battle--he's wearing a bright grin, the apples of his cheeks dusted just very slightly pink.   
  
"Yes, I have. It is not enough. I always find myself with more questions than they have answers. Watching something pre-recorded, from which there is only one viewable angle and no element of intractability is incredibly limiting. I have considered attending to one of the holodecks, but I find that would defeat the purpose, as the holodeck would only be able to provide its own simulation of human pleasure," Data mimics a sigh. It's a bit too forced. "I am afraid I will be an unsatisfying lover forever."  
  
"Now that is surprising." Will says, both brows raising almost into his hairline. He blows out a breath and shakes his head, "I never thought I'd see the day when *you'd* give up."   
  
"I fear I am out of options. Unless I had means to practice, with someone who is not deterred by my lack of presentation, I could not--" Data stops mid-sentence then, coming to an abrupt realization, and blinks a few times to organize his thoughts before looking up at his friend. "You, sir. You could help me."  
  
Will looks startled for a moment--very startled--then he glances away, that grin creeping back, "Well, I'm very _seasoned_... what are you thinking, Data? A demonstration?"   
  
"A single demonstration would hardly give me the information I require," Data says calmly. "I would like to build a program which I could implement in future sexual endeavors. In order to build a satisfying variance in pattern, I would need a great deal of information. Which is why I could not ask simply anyone, sir. I could only ask someone who is familiar with my nature so they would not be repulsed by it, someone who I could trust to give information honestly and with patience. I could only ask you."  
  
"You trust me that much, huh Data?" Will asks, his voice soft and low. It's clear that he's touched by the sentiment, and that only softens what little resolve he has.   
  
"Implicitly," Data responds without hesitation.  
  
"Alright, you've twisted my arm." When Data offers him a look of confusion, Will continues. "It's a figure of speech--I mean, I'll do it. Why don't you come back to my quarters when you've got a program worked out, and we can discuss things, and maybe get better acquainted...." he covers Data's hand with his.   
  
"Better acquainted, sir?" Data frowns, looking from their joined hands up to Will's face, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But we have known one another for years."  
  
"Yes, but you've never been intimate with me, Data--indulging in that aspect of a relationship requires a certain rapport that has to be built up over time. We've worked together, laughed and cried together, but you've never seen me naked, and you've certainly never had sex with me...it'll take some work."   
  
Will straightens up to his full height and looks down at the android, "Oh and Data--you're going to have to stop calling me _sir_ when we're off duty."   
  
"I will endeavor to do so," Data says. They both know he won't. "I will come to your quarters at 2100 hours tomorrow evening, if that is agreeable?"  
  
"It is." Will says, his voice going soft and low again, and he smirks. "I'll see you there."   
  
For the entirety of their shift the next day, Data seems distracted. This results in him only being a second or two delayed in responding to questions, but it's enough for Will to notice, and there's something privately thrilling about being the only one on deck with the knowledge that Data's distraction is due to the fact that he's coding the scaffolding for a program about having sex with Will. Multiple times, if Data's explanation is to be believed. And he's just thinking about it in broad daylight in front of god and creation.   
  
It's enough to make his skin crawl pleasantly all day, and as he wiles away the time after his shift with bated breath and anticipation that prickles the back of his neck, counting the seconds and the minutes, and he still manages to be startled when a chirp sounds at his door at precisely 2100. Data's voice filters in, "May I come in, sir?"  
  
"Yes, come ahead, Data--and stop calling me sir." He reminds him again.   
  
Will's sitting back in the reclining chair in the middle of his quarters when Data arrives, dressed in something comfortable for the occasion, though he isn't sure if they're going to get started tonight, so he hasn't gone all out in that regard. Data is of course, still wearing his uniform, but that's to be expected. Will isn't even sure if he has any clothes outside of that.   
  
"Yes sir," Data says in response as the door closes behind him, and with a press of a button, the doors are locked. "I believe I have the adequate framework laid out for a program. If you would like to discuss the parameters I would be happy to explain in detail."  
  
"Of course, Data. Please, sit down." Will gestures to the couch nearby, and when his friend sits, he shifts over to take a seat beside him. He sits closer than he normally would, throwing an arm over the couch and around Data's shoulders by that extension.   
  
Data doesn't seem the least bit disturbed by the proximity. "I have a list of sexual acts I would like to perform thoroughly," Data says evenly, his head tipped back to look up at his much taller friend. "I will observe your reactions and over time, build a library of organic patterns based on the way your body moves, the way your face displays emotion, and the noises you emit. This will likely take some time, as the human body is not equipped to perform indefinitely, and I would prefer for my information to be unbiased by overstimulation." He pauses then, brow furrowing. "Although perhaps it would be wise to account for that as well. Yes, I believe so, in which case this will take even longer than previously anticipated. You are sure you are willing to commit to such a long-term project?"  
  
"Of course, Data. Anything to help a friend...besides, it'll be fun." Will comments, eyes darting over Data's face, particularly focusing on his lips, then his eyes and his chest before quickly darting back up. "I'm more than willing and happy to be part of your experiment."   
  
"Thank you, sir. Will," Data corrects a moment later. "Shall I list all the activities I would like to perform with you?"  
  
"Well, I'll admit to a little curiosity." Will replies, shifting a little in his seat. his heartbeat has picked up, Data notes.   
  
"My list includes oral sex, both mouth to penis and mouth to anus, as well as anal sex, general exploration of erogenous zones, heavy petting, deep prolonged kissing, and the practice of edging, which defined is the process of bringing a human to the edge of orgasm and denying it multiple times before finally indulging the recipient in release," Data shifts slightly. His thigh rubs against Will's. "I am also open to suggestion if my list is incomplete."  
  
Will's voice pitches lower then, gruff and in his chest, "No that's... a pretty complete list, Data. If I think of anything, I'll let you know." his hand drops down to Data's thigh, and he squeezes there gently.   
  
"Ideally I would like to perform each act ten times each when you are rested, and then five additional times thereafter in one session, to experiment with controlled overstimulation," Data says, holding Will's eye, unashamed. "For the sake of variety I am prepared to do so in any order. I will keep my information in files for convenience. Where would you like to begin?"  
  
"How about we start with something simple--I think a blowjob would fit the bill pretty well, don't you Data?" Will reaches down to rub his knee, then trails his fingers back up Data's thigh.   
  
"Yes sir," Data says, already moving to place himself between Will's knees, preparing to kneel on the floor.  
  
Will was not sure if things would be starting off tonight, but he'd been prepared, just incase. As Data kneels down on the floor, he sits with his back relaxed, and thighs splayed so that his friend can touch him freely. Will's shirt falls open, revealing his fuzzy chest and tummy to Data, as well.   
  
"Have you ever pleasured anyone with your mouth before, Data?" Will asks softly, reaching up to run his hand along Data's forearm and bicep.   
  
"Yes I have," Data says as he easily unfastens Will's pants, opening his fly and pulling the fabric down until he can free Will's already semi-interested cock from his clothing. "But I have never done so with a man. However I am still programmed with the ability to do so, you will simply be a trial run." As he speaks, he starts to fluctuate the pressure of his hand around Will's shaft, experimenting with the ideal tension and carefully watching Will's expression. "Programming is not a stand in for the human experience, merely supplemental. You should still tell me what you like. Though the purpose of this is to gather information, I would prefer it if you find it sexually enjoyable in the process."  
  
"Could you make your hand a little warmer. And you can...squeeze a little harder than that." Will asks, his chest rising and falling a little faster now--his heart rate has increased, and blood flow has accumulated down between his legs, which has fostered the growth of his cock. He's not hard yet, but he's definitely on his way. Data's careful analysis of his face would show that his cheeks have gone red, and his brows are knit together, almost as if he's in pain, but he quite clearly _isn't_.   
  
"Certainly," Data responds, and at once the temperature of his skin heats up until the circle of fingers wrapped around Will's cock is warm enough to make his whole body melt. He watches Will's face meticulously, taking in every microexpression that crosses his features as he varies the pressure of his hand. "Do you have any lubrication on hand, sir? Sexual stimulation is more pleasant without the friction of dry skin. I would not want to chafe your penis."  
  
"In the table beside my bed." Will grumbles, and laments the lack of warmth when Data gets up to go find it. He wraps his own fingers around himself and waits for the android to return, thinking about what kind of pointers her can give him--it feels a bit strange, he has to admit, to be studied in this way, but there _is_ something uniquely erotic about it, as well.  
  
Data returns quickly, and with a little dollop of lube in his palm he returns to the task at hand. Immediately it's better, the glide adds an element of intense pleasure that the simple pressure didn't provide, and Data watches him closely as he tugs him out to full hardness in a matter of moments. His skin is hot now, almost too hot but even that adds to the pleasure.   
  
"Remarkable," Data murmurs as he rubs his thumb over Will's cockhead. "The way your entire body reacts to the stimulus is incredible. I can see your toes flexing in your boots and the muscles in your hands and chest and stomach contracting. Is that involuntary?" The tone of his voice is as casual as always, in sharp contrast to the wet slap of his hand as he pulls on Will's cock.  
  
"Yes, Data. It's involuntary." Will replies, his hands flexing on his thighs even as he says so. He runs one of them over his belly, and up his deep chest, squeezing and massaging his pec as he watches Data with pleasure-clouded eyes, and when he speaks again his voice is deep and rough in his chest, "That feels good...your hand's so warm now."   
  
"There are small details I never noticed in the documentation," Data says placidly as his roving yellow eyes take note of the way Will's thighs twitch and shoulders shudder. "For instance, your nipples are erect. Is that a result of this?"  
  
"Yes the--the human body reacts to sexual stimuli in a wide range of ways." Will says, wearing a charming little smirk. "Women, for instance, often develope a full body flush when they are aroused, some men as well..." Will pauses in his explanation to groan under his breath as Data's hand swipes over him in just the right way, his cock throbbing excitedly under the android's skin. "Some people get goosebumps, their nipples become erect." He moans again, brows knitting together and eyes closing, "Data..."   
  
"Yes?" Data responds obediently, slowing the movements of his hand to a tighter but more leisurely glide, in case Will is about to give him some direction.  
  
"Mm?" Will opens his eyes and looks down at his friend. "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"   
  
"You said my name," Data says. "Were you about to give me instruction? Or did you have an inquiry?"  
  
Will laughs, "No, Data! I was just saying your name. It's a compliment, when someone moans your name. It means whatever you're doing feels good and they want _more_."   
  
"Ah," Data chirps, and Will can practically year the servos whirring in his head as he reconciles and files away that piece of information. There's a small twitch in his brow that Will knows will, a bit of pride in himself. "Angle your hips up, please."  
  
When Will complies, shifting further down on the couch so his cock is pointed upright, Data leans down to seal his mouth over the head. He doesn't react to the chemical taste of the lube, he doesn't seem bothered by it at all, and he keeps those bright gold eyes focused directly on Will's face as he slides his cock down across his tongue. Will has never had the pleasure before of feeling Data's tongue, but it feels remarkably human-- it's hot, wet and moves the same way, the only difference is the texture, which is smoother than usual. Like silky rubber pressing against Will's skin as Data effortlessly fits his cock to the back of his throat, watching him intensely.  
  
He watches Data, practically melting back into the couch, and runs his fingers through the android's hair for the first time--it too is soft, just as soft as any human's, and feels pleasant under his skin. This time, he doesn't have to tell Data to warm his mouth, he does it automatically by extrapolating from the previous experience with his hand.   
  
"In the future..." Will says lowly, running his fingers down the side of Data's face, "don't tell me to angle my hips up, say something like 'come here' or 'let me take care of you.' It's less stiff."   
  
Data can't respond, but he makes note of it the same way he makes note of the way Will is touching him. The sensation of a hand in his hair is new, but he finds he likes it, it sends pleasant tingles down the back of his neck. He relaxes his throat and pins Will's cock all the way down the channel, watching the way he groans and arches up into the feeling. It's gratifying, to watch him writhe in pleasure and to know he's responsible for it, and it's only further rewarding to know that Will forgives him implicitly for being himself and offers guidance instead of judgement.   
  
Those thoughts drive him to start bobbing his head, his eyes still open and focused on Will, taking note of every way his body moves, every noise he makes. He's shaking slightly, and his stomach jumps every few moments as pleasure twitches through his muscles. He can't seem to decide what he wants to do with his hands, whether he wants them in Data's hair or roaming over his own body or death-gripping the couch, and the way his voice slowly escalates as the pleasure mounts is both expected and welcome. Data is realizing that he likes this.  
  
And Will finds himself forgetting for a while that this is an experiment for Data. The slick glide of his pristine tongue fills Will's head full of cotton, and he loses control of his voice, so hat by the time Data's bobbing with purpose, he's moaning his name, completely consumed by the feeling. He alternates between touching Data and himself, one hand constantly gripping the cushion of the couch, his knuckles flexing in time with his knees and his belly as he draws closer to release with every pass of his friend's mouth.   
  
Data is familiar with the signs of impending orgasm in a cursory sense, but actually getting to see it this close to the action is something else entirely. The way Will's mouth has gone slack, the way his cock pulses and jumps against his tongue, and the minute twitches of his stimulated muscles are all things Data was never able to glean from the videos he watched. It's only more satisfying knowing that he's making someone he actually cares about feel this way.  
  
"Oh--Data...!" Will shouts, and both hands go down to grip the cushions of the couch, his hips rising to meet Data's mouth and he shortly cums--and when he does, his whole body goes rigid, arms, chest and belly flexing hard so he's one tight line as he spills a few jets down Data's throat. His voice pitches low and breathy, sweat beading on his brow.   
  
Surprisingly, he finds that the male body responding to orgasm is different than the female body. Fundamentally it's the same, but there are subtle differences in the way his muscles react and respond to stimuli, even the way his expression changes is different. As Will relaxes post-orgasm, Data pulls back and sits upright on his knees with his hands folded politely in his lap, and Will realizes belatedly that he must have swallowed.   
  
"That was very informative, thank you," he says, his voice a little thicker and stickier than usual, a quality which fills Will's belly with heat. There's a few beats of silence in which Will doesn't seem to know what to do next, so Data provides a simple, "Awaiting instruction or dismissal, sir."  
  
"No cuddling, huh?" Will asks as he cleans himself up, and tucks his cock back into his pants. "I guess I should have figured that." he laughs sleepily.   
  
"Cuddling, sir?" Data still hasn't moved from between Will's legs, watching him come down from pleasure he finds is as important as the building to it. "You refer to intimate prolonged embrace. Is that a part of this?"  
  
"Yes," Will mumbles, his voice thick and soft. "Humans enjoy cuddling after sex."   
  
"I could cuddle," Data says, finally moving to stand. "Here, or the bed?"  
  
Will gets to his feet, and loops his arm over Data's slender shoulders, then starts to lead him toward his bed. "The bed--it's more comfortable."   
  
His bed is draped in a thick, blue duvet, with a few fluffy pillows--and Will sinks down onto it after pulling his robe off, so that he's shirtless and comfortable. He gets down under the blanket and beckons Data down but hesitates a moment to instruct him, "Maybe you should take your shirt and shoes off."   
  
Data obeys without question, kicking off his uniform shoes, and unzipping the collar of his shirt so he can easily pull it off. Will has never seen Data shirtless before, in fact he's never seen him in anything but full uniform outside of holodeck situations, so watching him pull off his shirt is a uniquely intimate experience. His skin is somehow even more shimmery across his chest and belly, where the pearlescent hasn't been worn down from years of contact and friction like his hands. He shines like he's oiled, metallic and opalescent in the low light of Will's room, and then mounts his bed on hands and knees to crawl up beside him.   
  
"How would you like me to be positioned?" he asks, and then pauses when Will cocks an eyebrow and postulates a second attempt from his memory banks, asking instead, "How do you want me?"  
  
"That's better," Will rumbles, and he gestures for Data to come lay down with him. When the android complies, he lies flat on his back in the bed--not something he's used to--and Will immediately wraps his arm around Data's waist and tugs him close, burying his nose against his neck with a groan.   
  
Data allows his body to relax comfortably, sagging into the bed and against Will's form, and cautiously reaches up to squeeze his arm in a gesture he hopes comes across as affectionate. "Do all humans engage in post-coital cuddling?" he asks, still speaking at normal volume, which is a bit too loud in this more intimate environment. "Or is this something unique to you?"  
  
"Not _all_ humans." Will admits, tilting his head to look up at Data. "But some enjoy it---the cliche used to be that only _women_ enjoyed it, but we've made progress since then. Though I'm sure if you asked Worf he'd have a different opinion."   
  
"It is... nice," Data admits. "I am unfamiliar with nonsexual intimacy. The purpose of this is what, sir? If I were to guess, its purpose is to reinforce feelings of romantic closeness with ones partner, is it not? In which case, why would you want to cuddle with me?"  
  
"Because it feels _nice_ Data." Will says, "And besides, you want a close look at intimacy, don't you? Well, this is part of it."   
  
He squeezes his friend a little tighter around the waist, and drops his face back down to nuzzle his neck again, awaiting Data's next question, because there is definitely going to be another one.   
  
"That is not strictly the parameters of my research," Data replies. "However, I do not mind indulging. As I said. I want this to be enjoyable for you as well." He pauses for a moment, then asks, "I hope you do not interpret this statement as a manner of rushing you, as that is not what I intend. But I am curious, what is the average duration of cuddling?"  
  
"It really depends on who gets up first, or who falls asleep first." Judging by how heavy Will's voice is, that may not be very long.   
  
"Permission to adjourn after you fall asleep sir?" Data asks, instinctively lowering his voice as he senses Will's organic patterns shifting rapidly towards slumber.  
  
"Permission granted." Will says thickly. His hand is moving now, in nonsensical patterns over Data's chest and belly. Soon enough, his motions slow, his breathing goes deep and even, and his heart rate drops down, which tells Data that his commander is asleep.   
  
Still, Data remains perhaps a little longer than necessary. Both because he wants to be certain that him leaving won't interrupt the commander's sleep, and also because he finds himself mesmerized by the way Will looks when he's gentle and vulnerable like this. It occurs to him what trust humans place in the people they choose to sleep with, and realizing that Will places that trust in him is a good feeling. He carefully unwinds from Will's embrace and covers him with his quilt before putting his shoes and shirt back on and leaving the room, already processing the information he'd gathered. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Will sees Data is on the bridge the next day. The android doesn't seem remotely changed by their encounter, he's still as efficient as ever, but he does catch Will looking at him more than usual. Still, it's business as usual, and Will almost makes it off the bridge unscathed before at the last second right before the doors close, Data slips through, turning sideways to avoid being caught by the doors.   
  
"You were making prolonged eye contact with me on the bridge," he says, as if Will isn't aware, standing to face him with his back to the turbolift doors. "Our arrangement isn't going to prevent you from maximum efficiency, is it? I calculated you spent 14 minutes overall looking at me today, and that only accounts for the time I caught you."  
  
Will feels Deanna probing him with her mind from her position behind them, a general inquiry with an edge of amusement as she catches Data's voice. Will tells her not pry, but he's soft when he intones that thought in her direction before he's in the lift proper.   
  
"No, Data it's fine. I assure you I'm efficient." Will grumbles, and he says to the computer, "Deck Ten."   
  
"Good," Data says, and then gives Will a blatant look up and down. "Speaking of, how frequent would you prefer our arrangement to be? Biweekly? Weekly? Daily? I am available for scheduling at your convenience."  
  
"Why don't we start out weekly." The commander steps in close, and lays his hand on Data's shoulder. "Does that sound...agreeable to you, Mr. Data?"   
  
"Certainly, sir," Data says, and finally steps to a more natural position at Riker's side before the doors open, and his friend leaves the lift.   
  
Despite setting the schedule himself, Will finds the coming days to be challenging. His free thoughts are consumed with the memory of Data's mouth around his cock, whenever he's off the bridge. Deanna notices and comments more than once that he seems "distracted" with that flirtatious little smirk, but never pries deeper than that. Data of course seems no worse for wear, his ability to compartmentalize is as always supreme, but once in a while over the next week he does catch Will's eye in the hall or on the bridge, and Will would bet both his legs there's something coy in those star-gold eyes.   
  
When the time comes for their arranged "date," Data is as punctual as usual, arriving just as the minute turns over to 2100, as before. And he requests entrance and waits for permission as before, but this time he strides with a bit more confidence. "Good evening, sir," he says, clasping his hands behind his back. "Do you have any requests for this evening, or should I make a recommendation?"  
Will looks dishevled as his friend appears, his hair swooshed across his forehead, still a bit messy from the static of being in the shower. He's lounged back on the couch, reading something in his fluffy, blue robe and looks up at Data with a soft, familiar smile. "I think I'd like to hear your recommendation, if that's alright Data?"   
  
"Certainly. I was interested in the prospect of extended kissing, with the option of frottage; defined, the act of rubbing--" he pauses when Will gives him That Smile. "Ah. You know what that is already. I have never attempted Making On before, only light kissing."  
  
"Making _out_," Will corrects and tosses his book onto the table, gesturing for him, "Come here, Data. Why don't you sit beside me, to start off with--and take off your shirt."   
  
Mirror his order to the android, Will slips off his robe, which leaves him shirtless in just his pajama bottoms, and he turns in toward the couch at an angle, waiting for Data to oblige.   
  
Data does as instructed, removing his shirt and copying Will a moment later by tossing it carelessly onto the table. he sits on the couch at an angle to face Will, their knees touching one another, with their opposite foot on the floor. They're sitting very close, and Data can smell that Will decided to put on a bit of cologne this time.   
  
"You smell nice, sir," he says evenly. "Are there more steps to the ritual or may we kiss now?"  
  
"Thank you, Data." He says lowly, looking his friend over for a moment. Then, Will laces his fingers with Data's. His hand is bigger than the android's, soft and warm, his skin contrasting healthy pink to pale, iridescent white. Leading Data's hand to his chest, he presses it against him there, and Will slips his own hand onto Data's hip, then leans in to catch his lips.   
  
It's the first time they've kissed--Data's sensors feel the scratch of Will's beard against his skin. Data does not experience pleasure, as humans do, but he can extrapolate from his experiences reading romance novels that a partner might find a thrill in the way the commander's beard prickles the skin.   
  
He hums into Data's mouth, hand sliding to the small of the android's back, and he deepens the kiss, urging Data to touch him and to kiss back in kind.   
  
Data carefully wraps his arms around Will's neck, and though the object of this exercise is to obtain information, he's quickly encountering a flaw in the design. From this close he can't keep his eyes open, or at least there's no point in it since all he can see are Will's eyelashes, so he has to use his hands instead to feel across Will's body to take in information that way.   
  
He feels the way Will's muscles all shift towards him, his entire body leaning towards Data, practically on top of him as their mouths connect over and over. He hears his commander's breath quicken as their mouths soften and their tongues make contact, and Data's hands continue to span the commander's chest and back and arms, exploring his body with calculated interest, taking notes of key reactions and shifts in his posture.  
  
They're practically chest to chest now. WIll is honestly putting his all into the exercise, which he keeps forgetting is an exercise at *all.* Their kiss breaks eventually, but WIll doesn't stop, he instead dips his head to nuzzle Data's neck, much the same as he'd done when they'd cuddled, but then Data feels his lips on his skin, and realizes that Will is kissing his neck, and working his way back up.   
  
He kisses until he's to Data's ear, at which point he nibbles and sucks his ear lobe, then follows the line back up his jaw--the whole time his body has warmed considerably, heat especially lingering in his cheeks, and he takes note that Will's nipples are hard again, but this time there a goosebumps on on his arms, that makes the thick hair there bristle.   
  
Data's eyes go half lidded as he accepts the sensations and files them under 'sort later.' He tips his head back to give Will the freedom to do as he desires, his own breath deepening slightly as his simulated lungs catch up with the disconnect of airflow. Taking note of Will's biological reactions, Data manually ups the tick of his coolant pump to match Will's, so that when his lips brush over Data's pulse, he can feel his increased heart beat. Even though they've only just started the second phase of this months-long exercise, Data is already learning.   
  
"That feels very nice, sir," he says, his voice as flat as ever, but there's an edge to it that Will knows for sure is pleasure.  
  
"Will. Call me Will." He mumurs, then catches Data's lips again. This time, he doesn't waste any dipping his tongue into Data's mouth and exploring. Data's mouth is slick and soft, like it was made for pleasure, and it isn't the only part that Will examines now--his had slips down from Data's hip, and he urges him to part his thighs so he can grip him through his Starfleet regulation slacks, feeling what he has to offer--it doesn't feel like much, but that means very little to WIll.   
  
Taking initiative, Data tugs Will slightly until the android's back hits the cushions of the couch, his thighs spread around Will's hips and his head hooked over the arm of the sofa. He mimics what Will had done to him last week and runs his hands through the commander's hair as he kisses him with increasing passion, learning swiftly from the feedback he's getting from the larger man.   
  
"Should I have an erection, s-- Will?" Data asks, cupping both of the human's cheeks so he can urge him back to make eye contact. "I need to know if you would like me to have one, I must do so intentionally."  
  
Will looks up at him from where he's lying on top, "Yes Data, I'd like that." he comes back in for a kiss then, hips rutting against Data's even though they're both still wearing their pants.   
  
Data's cock swells all at once, almost comically so against Will's hip, like pulling the ripcord on an inflatable raft. He breathes deeply through his nose in order to keep his system flush with oxygen, but his concentration is truly on the task of feeling Will's back up and down, roaming up along his sides, digging into the muscle and fat on his frame with interest. He can feel Will's body temperature increasing, and he can feel the human's erection pressing up against his own. The pressure and texture of the fabric rubbing against his cock is nice.   
  
He copies Will again, breaking the kiss to press his mouth in a trail of kisses along Will's stubbled throat, including his tongue in the mix so the kisses are wet, and a genuine soft grunt of surprise leaves him when Will ruts his hips down against his own, a noise forced out of him by the sudden increased pressure of his back against the sofa, squished between that and Will's chest. It's a soft sound, but from a man like Data, he might as well have screamed.  
  
And Will notices, he wants to make it happen _again_. Breathless, he turns his mouth in for another kiss, and crushes their bodies together, hips pressed flush with Data's, he can feel his ramrod cock pressed up against his hip.   
  
Will's body is different from Data's, the android can feel it more intimately now--it's something he'd spent some time thinking about before, the different shapes his crewmates come in, from Geordie to the Captain Picard, Worf and Will. They're all so different from each other, and vastly different from _him_ but now he's more intimately familiar with Will, who is both soft and firm all at once. He's chubby, but not unfit, his chest broad and well-muscled, while Data is slender and built differently, more slight than his commander. He feels *good* on top of Data, a heavy but welcome weight.   
  
Data is forced to take quicker, shallower breaths to maintain the appropriate oxygen intake, flattened underneath Will, but apart from his increased breathing and heartbeat, he lies motionless under Will. His hands roam, certainly, but the rest of his body is stiff as the dead. Nevertheless he returns those kisses eagerly, but Will is starting to get the picture of why Piper had complained, initially, and why Data needs this program to begin with.  
  
Will notices the stiffness, but he doesn't pay much mind to it--that's how Data *always* is, but he's starting to understand where the problem had lied with other partners--where Will understand Data's quirks, to someone who doesn't know him, they could mistake his inaction as disinterest.   
  
"I'm crushing you." Will laughs. "Why don't we swap position?"   
  
"No," Data says firmly, with a more demanding tone than Will has ever heard. The surprise shows on Will's face, because Data quickly adds, "I like it. We can switch if you want something different but if it is for my benefit, I would prefer for you to stay."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Will chuckles. "You prefer being on the bottom then, Data?" he runs his hands up his friend's chest before sinking back down--he can hear the air leave Data's mouth.   
  
"I like the pressure," Data admits, licking his lips as he's found them to be quite dry.  
  
"Data, are you having a little trouble figuring out what to do next?" Will asks candidly, propping himself up on an elbow settled on the couch cushion under them.   
  
"I..." Data sifts through files and information, but ultimately comes up blank. "Yes. Reports indicate that traditionally anal sex would follow an intimate session of this quality, but we did not plan for that. I am afraid of boring you if we continue in this fashion without a change in variables."  
  
"You're not _boring_ me, but I could tell you were struggling." Will says, his cheeks going a bit red. "I don't know if you and I are quite ready for penetrative sex, but you mentioned frotting, didn't you? We could try that."  
  
"Yes," Data nods, swallowing to re-lubricate his drying throat. "Proceed, sir. Will. I will take note."  
  
"Thank you, for trying to use my name." He says, chuckling under his breath. Sitting back on his haunches, Will unzips Data's fly and brings out his cock--it's bigger now that it's erect, which he notes with that same smile.   
  
"So you're a grower, not a show-er." Will laughs, and unbuttons his own fly, then slips his cock out. Then, he presses it against Data's and closes his fist around both of them, and uses his hips to apply some friction between the two of them, sighing under his breath.   
  
Data's eyes flutter to a more comfortable half-mast as their cocks line up side by side in Will's big hand. He swallows again, looping one arm up over Will's shoulders, and gripping his bicep with the other. He watches Will's face, taking in the signs of his pleasure, the way his brow furrows and his lips part, the way the flush climbs up high on his cheeks. It's similar to before, but a bit gentler, a bit more measured. There appear to be varying degrees of what one looks like in pleasure, and it begins gradually.   
  
"I do not know what either of those words mean," Data says as Will grinds their cocks together. The quality of his voice has changed only slightly, it's edged with just a hint of breathlessness.  
  
"I means--you started out small, but you got bigger." Will mutters, his own voice mimicking Data's, breathing deeply, "Move your hips, Data--in time with mine."   
  
Data nods and does as he's told, rocking his hips up into Will's hand, and he releases a soft little exhalation of breath at the sensation. "That is good. I enjoy the sensation of our penises touching," he says flatly, though there is a tiny furrow in his brow and the grip of his hands on Will's arms has increased.  
  
"Me too..." Will groans, he swirls his thumb over first Data's head, then his, and continues to rub them together. Now, with the added feeling of Data moving, he feels like they're getting somewhere--that somewhere being, closer to orgasm, at least Will is. It'd difficult to tell with Data, he's so poised and doll like, but just as he's learning all of Will's sexual tells, Will is learning more about _Data_ as well.   
  
Data loses himself in the sensations, carefully watching every part of Will's form. He loses the careful rhythm as his pleasure mounts, and Data takes in every twitch in his body and expression, holding him tightly. Deciding to experiment with what Will had done last week, he gives a somewhat breathy murmur of "_Will_\--" and then avoids Will's eye immediately after so the human will get the idea that he's simply saying his name the way Will had described.  
  
Hearing his name from Data thrills the commander. A sigh dies in his throat--he's getting close, Data would have thought from watching pornography, and reading romance novels, that sex goes on for hours and hours, unimpeded, but it would seem the average time until orgasm is achieved is much shorter than is depicted in fiction. That is just another observation he tucks away for later.   
  
This time, as Will climbs toward orgasm, his voice is gruffer and his breath harder. His body is tense this time, whereas the previous time, when he'd been lounged back on the couch, he'd been relaxed up until the point of orgasm. Now, there's a sense of urgency to it that Data hadn't noticed before, and when he's on the verge of cumming, Will jerks them off together, and with just a few more strokes, Will cums.  
  
He shoots off in a high arc, with the load landing on Data's chest, some of it spattering up onto Will's belly. There's _more_ this time, Data notices, and he can't helpt but wonder what variable had changed to cause the difference.  
  
Data is reminded to cuddle by their previous experience, but he doesn't want to yank Will down into his own mess, so he just circles his hands around behind Will's neck, linking his fingers together. He's still hard, and it's hard to read him to know if he'd even been close at all. But he doesn't seem at all disturbed by the lack of sensation or lack of orgasm. Will knows he must be able to achieve one, since he insists he's biologically functional and that is a part of the sexual cycle, but nevertheless he remains erect and unbothered.   
  
"You were different this time, sir," Data says, his voice back to normal as if nothing had transpired at all.  
  
"Data you're still hard." Will says, looking down at his friend's still ramrod cock, ignoring the android's words. He reaches down to run his fingers up the shaft again, stroking him in slow, even movements. "I want to get you off, too."   
  
"That isn't necessary," Data says, even as Will can feel the pulse in his cock that pumps fluid into it to simulate an erection. "The point of these exercises is for me to study you. You do not need to reciprocate."  
  
"But that's only half of the equation." Will laughs, but he stops, out of respect.   
  
"How do you mean?" Data asks, his hands still linked around Will's neck. "I asked you to allow me to study the way you respond to pleasurable stimuli. That does not include you returning the favor, reciprocation does not teach me anything of your reactions. In fact it defeats the purpose, as I am here to learn exactly how to receive pleasure accurately. I do not know how yet."  
  
"Alright." Will says, a bit awkwardly. He feels as if he's misjudged something. Maybe he's letting his emotions cloud something that should not be so emotional. He decides to pull back then, and grabs some tissues from nearby to clean up both himself and Data. "You said I was different." Will continues, as if nothing had happened. "What do you mean?"   
  
The next time he looks back, Data's erection is gone, just like that. He fixes his clothing and helps to clean Will in return. "You were rougher. It is difficult to explain. Last time you seemed more reserved. You also ejaculated more than last time. I consumed it during our last encounter so I could get an accurate measurement, and this time I could only, as you say eyeball it, but it certainly looked like more."  
  
"Well, I was more excited." Will says, sitting on the couch next to Data now--there's no cuddling this time, Will seems a bit more reserved now, but even so he smiles to his friend. "It was _exciting_ to be able to touch you."   
  
"Hm," Data hums. "Noted. Shall I go, or did you want to cuddle again? I have researched cuddling since last week and I found multiple avenues to supplement the experience in pleasurable ways, such as music and aromatherapy."  
  
"No, that's alright Data--I think you should go. I have some things to do." Will says, and he picks up his robe to shrug it on.   
  
"Very well. Thank you again for assisting me, sir," Data stands up and pulls his shirt back on, unaware of Will's disappointment that he wasn't able to touch Data in return. 


	3. Chapter 3

Data's ignorance of Will's desperation to touch the android in return continues on into the next week, when Data placidly jacks Will's cock from behind him, standing in front of a mirror and watching his every move as he observes the effect that pleasure has on human legs. Will asks him again if he's sure that he doesn't want him to reciprocate, and Data calmly reminds him that he doesn't require it. The feeling of being studied increases the next week as well when Data has him lie on his back on the bed while Data explores his naked body with both hands while remaining completely clothed until Will finally asks him to take his shirt off, too. Data never complains about being asked to undress, but he never volunteers it, either.  
  
There's a growing worry in Will that maybe he should just call all of this off. He's having a very hard time of separating his feelings for Data from the notion that this is supposed to be a _scientific_ study. It's difficult, because he and Data have been friends for years, and Will would have to do a lot of mental gymnastics to lie to himself enough to convince anyone, least of all himself, that he had never had feelings for Data prior to this. Previously, he'd simply kept the feelings private, as they were considered unprofessional, though that hardly stopped he and Deanna from sharing glances across the bridge.   
  
He respects Data's wishes, and doesn't touch him. The android has his own autonomy, and he seems to be in this situation for the pure scientific study of it, so Will does his best to remain professional, but it's trying when his friend's hands are all over his body, touching him intimately--still he keeps his resolve, and if Data were anyone else, he knows they'd be able to tell that Will is losing his capacity for it.   
  
Relief comes several weeks later, long after Will had requested they up their sessions to twice a week in the hopes of wearing Data's resolve down from the belief that he shouldn't be touched for the experiments to still be valid, when Data finally suggests they attempt anal sex. That comes with a whole different set of guidelines, while most of their engagements haven't included Data's penis in any regard, this one can't be accomplished without it-- which means, for once, Will truly has an opportunity to give him pleasure in return, even if Data believes he's disappointing or lacking in that department.  
  
When the appointed time comes, Will is lying on his back in his bed. He'd decided to forgo any prep, in so far as stretching himself, as he'd figured Data would like to learn that part of the routine as well. So Will's just lying on the bed, thinking about what Data might show up in, considering the last time they'd spoken, Will had requested something a bit more sensual, or at the very least, less stuffy than his Starfleet regulation uniform.   
  
Data owns very little clothing apart from his uniform, but he does as Will requests, and arrives on time, wearing, of all things, a tee shirt. And not just any tee shirt, he took a page out of Will's book and puts on a shirt he'd gotten as a gift a long time ago, with an incredibly deep vee down to the center of his chest, with three quarter sleeves that show off his forearms, in a warm heather grey. He just wears his uniform slacks and shoes along with it, hoping that the change in shirt will be sufficient, and he locks the doors behind him as he approaches his friend.   
  
"Good evening, sir," he says, smoothing a hand down his front. "Is this garb sufficient?"  
  
"You look good, Data. Very, _very_ good." Will sits up on the side of his bed and smiles up at the android. "The color suits you--you look very nice in gray."   
  
"Thank you," Data says. "When I first received this shirt I thought it did not fit me properly. But it is rude to throw away gifts, so I kept it. It was not until I met you that I learned strategic display of the male chest is as common and welcome as the female counterpart." He's babbling. Is he nervous? Can he _get_ nervous?  
  
"Yes, it is." Will says with a grin, and he gets to his feet. His robe falls open as he closes the space between them, and he lays his hand against the side of Data's neck. "You look good enough to eat."   
  
Data's brow furrows in confusion. "I would not recommend consuming large amounts of silicone, sir. It may give you gastric upset."  
  
Will laughs, "I'd say you're getting better at jokes, if I didn't know you were serious. It's pillow talk, Data. A way of _expressing_ your arousal to someone who you find attractive."  
  
"Ah. I have heard of this dirty-talking. I am afraid I am not very good at it," Data pauses, frowning. "If that is a part of the equation, perhaps you could teach me? We need not go into as thorough detail as the rest of our experiments, writing oral language code is much simpler and less varied than body language."  
  
"If you'd like, I wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two." Will says, flashing a grin before he bends down and presses a quick kiss to Data's lips.   
  
Data returns the kiss, a quick study after all, and rubs one hand up Will's back, the other gripping his hip. "I will begin by telling you which sexual acts I intend to perform with you," he starts, and already Will is giving him one of those amused, pitying smiles. "Already bad?"  
  
"Bad? No, just...here, try something like this." Will takes a step forward, so their bodies are flush, and he leans down to brush his lips against Data's ear."If I had all night, I would tell you all the things I'd like to do to you." Will's voice is low and silky against his skin. "But I think I'd rather show you."   
  
Data takes note of the way Will's beard and breath rumble against his skin in a way that if he were capable of goose bumps, he's sure he would have them. As it is, a pleasant tingle runs down the side of his neck and jaw. He lowers his voice to match Will's, his other hand dropping down to hold both his hips. "Technically we do have all night. There is no scheduled end to these experiments."  
  
"Oh I see, you're looking to run me ragged then, Mr. Data?" Will asks, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Because you know, I've been told my stamina is...impressive."   
  
"No, the planned overstimulation isn't scheduled until--" Will gives him another one of those smiles, and he pauses. "Ah. More dirty talking. How is this, sir," he clears his throat, entirely for show. "Tonight I would like to engage in anal sex."  
  
Will laughs right out loud, "That's a good start, but you could try being less formal about it, Data. I don't supposed Dr. Soong programmed any...dirty words into your memory bank?"   
  
"He did not. But I picked them up along the way," Data says. "Let me try again. Please let me have sex with you anally. Was that an improvement?"  
  
"That was a little better, still a bit stiff, but we'll work on it." Will says, his eyes moving down the line of Data's face. Then he sweeps his fingers through the android's soft hair again, and bends down to press another kiss to his mouth.   
  
Data arches up onto his tiptoes to return the affection, winding his arms around Will's neck. He's gotten much more practiced with kissing since he and Will started their experiments, and he opens his mouth against Will's, reading all the usual signs from him, more variables and datapoints for him to add to his program. Then with a surprisingly forceful push, Will's back hits the bed, and Data crawls on top of him, his shirt hanging down just far enough for Will to be able to see his chest and belly.   
  
"You should know that my length and girth are fully customizable," Data says, giving Will a look verging on warm, though his voice is still as placid as ever. "I have an upper limit, but if it comes to that it should be more than satisfying."  
  
"I've never cared much about the size of a man." Will says, running his hands up and down Data's thighs. "Though, I am curious...what's your upper limit?"   
  
"Eight inches in length, 5.75 inches in girth," Data answers evenly.  
  
Will puffs out his cheeks, "That's...big. I don't know if I can take that on a first time with you, Data. Why don't we try seven by three?"   
  
"Agreed," Data nods. "You have the benefit of a sexual partner whose size changes to fit your body, rather than the other way around. Before you have to ask, yes, I am capable of changing its size even when... in use."  
  
"That's--" Will cuts off and gives a gruff sigh under his breath, he's clearly _excited_ by the idea, he can't hide that from Data even if he wanted to, the android can sense the uptick in his heart rate, his breathing, he can measure the blood diverting to his commander's genitals.   
  
"That's every man's dream, Data."   
  
Data offers a small smile that Will might even think was smug pride if he didn't know Data better. "You flatter me," he says, plucking Will's robe open so he can lay more flush against him. "Shall we begin, sir? Wait-- let me try again. I am going to touch you now, if you consent." Part asking, part looking for pointers on his dirty talk.  
  
"Yes, please touch me, Data." Will begs, he hardly even notices the strange dirty talk, it's just the way Data speaks, so it doesn't really tick any boxes for him.   
  
Data nods and leans in to start kissing Will's neck, something he's found the commander responds to very well, as he slides his hands down his chest to give his little love handles a squeeze. Nudging Will's thighs apart with his knee, he lays himself between his spread legs and grinds shallowly the way Will had weeks ago. He's been learning, little by little, picking up on little things here and there that he remembers to implement spottily, but the program will come in great use later, once he has enough information to simply switch it on, and then he doesn't have to worry about becoming distracted or forgetting anything vital.   
  
He kisses his way down Will's chest and pauses at his nipple to take it between his teeth with a light little nip. He's only played with Will's nipples a little bit, but it's enough to know that they're erogenous, and a good source of pleasure. He closes his other hand around Will's cock through his silk pants as he works his hardened nipple soft once more with his tongue.  
  
Will sighs through an open mouth, and presses his hand to the back of Data's head. He parts his legs for him, and his cock swells out under his palm, rising quick to a delightful half-hardness, silky and warm to the touch under the fabric of his pants.  
  
"You feel so good." Will moans, his chest rising into Data's mouth. HIs hand falls from the android's head, to his back where he grips a handful of his shirt and moans again, hips bucking involuntariily into the glide of Data's fingers.   
  
Every twist of Will's body is cataloged, every twitch and thrust accounted for. Data is becoming quite familiar with the way Will responds to pleasure, but every encounter only serves to add more validity to every datapoint he collects. He tugs Will's pants down and plays with his cock lazily as he kisses down his ribs and the side of his belly, before he looks up at the commander wit his face level with his prick.   
  
"I want you to flip over," Data says, choosing his words carefully to be more informal, as Will had suggested. "I would like to stimulate you anally with my mouth."  
  
Will sucks in a deep breath, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips. He turns over obediently, his plush ass in the air for Data to see. It's hairy, just like the rest of him, but blessedly it looks as if the commander keeps himself well groomed and very clean, so although he is very fuzzy, he isn't dirty or overgrown.   
  
The commander's cock lays heavily between his legs, and he glances back over his shoulder at Data, but says nothing--Data can see that his cheeks are very red.   
  
Data doesn't seem put off by the hair in the slightest, and as to be expected, he assumes the position without preamble. Opening his mouth as he bends down, Will loses sight of Data from his angle for just a moment before he feels the wet pressure of a tongue against his rim, and slender warm hands spreading his cheeks. According to Data he's never done this before, but he isn't the least bit shy about exploring. His tongue and lips work together to soften the commander, his muscles relaxing to accept the attention as Data freely gives it.   
  
From previous experiments, Data knows that Will prefers for him to have an erection before they get to 'the good part' as he says, so the android turns on his penis to the desired specifications that Will had laid out for him. Data assumes the awkwardness comes from a belief on Will's part that he isn't sexually desirable enough for Data to involuntarily get an erection, but it's far from that. In fact, this program that is in the works will enable involuntary erections as a feature of it, and he hopes to let Will test that, too, when it's complete.   
  
For now, however, he spreads Will's hole with two fingers, kissing wetly at the stretched rim, with evidently no shame for the slick, wet sounds his mouth makes as he well-lubricates Will's insides with his silicone and water-based saliva, just as safe for the human as any lube would be.  
  
"Oh...hell..." Will drops his forehead to the pillow. "Are you sure you've never done this before, Data? You're awfully good at it!"  
  
He shifts the pillow, so he can hug it, and bites down on the corner. His body flutters open, spreading easily for Data's fingers and mouth. It isn't Will's first time, having sex like this, but it _is_ his first time with Data, yet despite his nerves he's falling apart under him.   
  
Data finds himself actually proud of the noises he's able to wring out of Will now, the way he can put a slight tremble in the muscles of his thighs. He's learning the precise arithmetic of Will's body, so even if this program doesn't make him a world-class lover, at the very least by the end of this he will be an extremely good lover for Will Riker.   
  
"I am familiar with the procedure, sir. Will," Data says, twisting two fingers deep inside of the human. "But I have never performed it before. It is fundamentally the same as cunnilingus, however, and that I have done."  
  
"Oh God I bet you have." Will groans, his eyes squeezed shut as those two fingers pry him apart. He's been stretched open before, but never quite so _efficiently_. To say Data works at it with machine precision would be a cliche, but he can't quite think of another word, his brain is so addled. "Tell me...about it. The other times you've had sex, going down on a girl." Will moans, twisting his hips back into the sensation, bucking against Data's hand.   
  
Data is surprised that Will wants to hear about it, he's familiar with human jealousy, but he doesn't think that's what's happening here. "Going down, sir?" he files that away for later, and then uses the tense syntax to postulate how to proceed without having to ask. "The last time I... went down on a human woman was Piper, back on Risa some months ago. She asked me if I ate pussy and I told her that yes, I am quite skilled at it."  
  
As he speaks, he pistons his fingers inside Will's ass, stretching him methodically open in no big hurry. "I asked her if she had a preferred position, but she did not, and deferred to my judgement. So I requested she bend over the edge of the bed, and knelt on the floor behind her, much like the position you are in now."  
  
Will makes a noise like a buffalo being hit in the side with a whip, and chokes out, "I bet you looked good doing it too."   
  
His cock is leaking on the bedsheets between his legs, he's so slick now that every motion of Data's fingers releases a slick sound into the air. He finds himself thinking about Data, knelt down on bended knee, with his face buried in a beautiful woman's cunt.   
  
Mouth going dry, Will grunts out, "Then what did you do?"   
  
Deciding to be just a little bit bold, Data says with an edge of snark in his voice, "I ate her pussy, sir," and as he says it, he slams his fingertips against the human's prostate.  
  
"Fuck!" Will roars, and he grabs the edge of the mattress, like he's trying to crawl away from the sensation, while at the same time, bucking back into it. "If you keep doing that I'm going to _cum_ Data!"   
  
"Would that be a bad thing?" Data asks. "I suppose it harms the purity of the information, but... I do not mind, just this once." Again, he twists his fingers into that spot, watching the way Will's entire body jerks like he was stuck with a cattleprod, and he makes a wounded sound. Data then smugly provides him with the detail he knows he was asking for. "I held her open with both hands so I could make contact, as she had a very ample backside. I parted her labia with my tongue and stimulated her vulva with my lips and teeth, and when she began to shake I held her legs down and spread them. Like this," he demonstrates by pulling Will's thigh open with his free hand and pinning it to the bed with that unnatural strength he possesses. "And then I sucked her clitoris while stimulating her internally with three fingers, and she climaxed with such force she nearly fell off the bed."  
  
"And she--she _complained?!"_ Will yells, louder than he means to--at least the Enterprise has sound-proof walls. Before he can comment on it any more, Data's fingers plunge deep and massage mercilessly into that spot, and Will cries out again, his voice broken and low--he's panting, near climax, Data can tell. He's never stimulated someone in this way before, in his brief lifetime, he's only ever had sex with women--while logically he knows that the prostate is the oft-times neglected male sex organ, it is intriguing to see the way Will reacts to having it stimulated.   
  
"Data-Data I'm close..." Will groans. "I'm so close--don't stop!"   
  
Deciding to combine stimuli to see how Will responds to both, Data wraps his other hand around Will's leaking cock, and presses a third finger inside his commander, stretching him wider as he leisurely strokes his length, using his own pre as lubrication to make the glide smoother.   
  
"When she attempted to reciprocate, yes," Data says. "But let us not speak of that. Instead it would be more sexually stimulating if I describe what I am going to do to you after you climax. I have not yet decided if I would prefer to watch you from behind the first time, or facing forward when I enter you. Do you have a preference? I recognize the merits in either. Whichever you choose, I would like to experiment with overstimulation by entering you right away, with your permission."  
  
Will leans up on the pillow, his upper body propped up, ass arching up at an angle. He's visibly shaking now, and if he'd heard Data, there's no indication as of yet. He squeezes his eyes shut and rocks back into the feelings rolling over him, and Data can see that other parts of him have gone red. The "sex flush" he'd mentioned earlier in their endeavors, painted across his shoulders, and down his biceps, the entirety of his face and neck and if Data could hazard a guess, his chest as well, though all the hair would probably obscure it.   
  
"Face to face..." Will finally gasps, he says the words so fast anybody else might have trouble deciphering them, but Data's sensors are able to process everything fast enough that it's hardly a chore. Then, Will cums, on the downward stroke of Data's hand--he spills out across the sheets in several thick jets that coat Data's hand with slick--more than the first time they'd ever experimented, three then four strands, pooling in a fold of Will's duvet--but Data's fingers are still inside, rubbing him raw and his hand is still moving.   
  
His commander's face, what he can see of it over one angled shoulder, is redder now and he's muttering incoherently under his breath, edging up the bed, nearly hanging off the edge and whimpering between mumbled words.   
  
Boneless and heavy with pleasure, Data is still able to move Will effortlessly, flipping him over onto his back on the mattress. He lifts his hips onto a pillow, both to support his back and to enable them to achieve the statistically most pleasurable angle, and then with a dollop of lube from Will's supply, Data enters him for the first time. Even like this, shy of his upper limit, it's a jaw-dropping experience being filled by Data's cock. It feels like it'll never end as the android fits himself inside the human's prepared hole, until finally their hips are flush, and Data's expression as as stone-faced as ever, save for the tiniest furrow line between his brows.   
  
"A comfortable fit," he murmurs, rubbing his hands appraisingly up and down Will's chest and belly.  
  
Will's mouth drops open, his brows pulled together as he looks down at the place where Data's buried, he can see it just over the little curve of his belly. He reaches up to grip Data by both forearms, hard enough that it might sting a little were he not constructed of molybdenum-cobalt and duranium.   
  
"Data..." his commander moans, shifting his hips, "move...please move..."   
  
Data gives a mute little nod and immediately sets into a moderate pace, pulling back and then rutting back into Will in thrusts so measured and even, it feels like what he might imagine a single-polearm sex robot's rhythm might be like. But he can feel the heat and weight of Data's body on top of him, and when he looks up he sees the android's brow furrowed in concentration while he fucks reverently into him.   
  
"You are very tight, sir," Data says, his voice a little bit more strained than usual, as his systems are occupied by things other than modulating his voice. "Were you prepared sufficiently?"

  
"I--was. Very sufficiently. Better than anyone who's ever--ever done it before." Will stutters, gripping Data's forearms now with that same strength, it hardly feels like anything to Data. He lifts his hips to greet the android's pace, a knee bent, the other leg splayed out until he plants his foot down on the bed and rolls his hips back into Data. Nobody else might be able to tell if Data were enjoying himself, but Will can, by the tone of his voice, and somehow the shift in his demeanor--he's softer than before, but resolute in purpose, and Will knows that for anybody else, it might not be sufficient, but he's just known Data for so long that his stiffness is _comfortable_ and _familiar_.   
  
"Oh. Good." That little bit of information takes Data's breath away for just a moment, and he huffs a soft exhale as the exertion slowly gets to him. His pace increases until he's outright pounding into Will. The strength behind his thrusts is more than enough to make Will feel small and cared for, his entire giant frame bouncing on the mattress as their skin slaps together.   
  
He leans out on top of Will, bracing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, watching the way Will writhes under him, taking in that warm flush of his skin and the sweat gathering on his forehead and chest, something that Data is incapable of doing, but makes a note of nevertheless. His belly jumps and flexes every time Data's cock strikes his prostate, and his thighs give a fine little shake whenever the pleasure overloads his system. It strikes Data then how incredibly intimate this is, so far past the scope of handjobs and making out between friends, but Data finds himself taking pride in the trust Will puts in him every time they do this.   
  
"You look like you are about to cry," Data comments when Will's expression contorts into pleasure the likes of which he hasn't seen so far, "Should I stop?"  
  
Will groans, and reaches up to grab Data by the shoulder, "If you stop, then I _will_ cry, Data--don't stop. Please don't stop."   
  
The layer of fat over Will's musculature jiggles with the pounding of Data's hips. He's built like a mountain man, thick muscle hiding under a blanket of fat, it makes him strong, but it also makes Will _soft_ and nice to the touch, and fun to watch as he bounces on Data's cock like he was born to do it.   
  
He tangles long fingers in his own hair, which is plastered across his forehead with sweat, and grits his teeth against that feeling of being fucked through overstimulation--he's raw, every nerve ending on fire with the combined pain and pleasure of Data's body on top of him, and every thrust gets him closer and closer to another orgasm. His cock bobs heavy between them, standing ramrod straight in the air, slapping against his tummy with the breakneck pace.   
  
Then, Will sets him with a look, his eyes seemingly bluer and brighter than Data's ever seen, and he growls, "Harder."   
  
Data carefully manipulates Will's legs up into a comfortable spread, and only when he's sure he isn't injuring his back does he put pressure on the underside of his knees, holding him open wide. From there he's able to lean up onto his knees more fully, and braces his toes against the bed, sitting on the balls of his feet. With leverage like this, Data is able to snap his hips forward harder, his pace increasing dramatically, and the frenzied clip of the android's cock pounding into him makes Will twist at the waist a wail into the bedroom air.   
  
Unable to reconcile speech when so many of his systems are devoted to taking in the information unfolding rapidly under him, Data simply breathes heavily through his nose, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, and he fucks the living daylights out of the overwrought human.  
  
  
Will's not usually in such an undignified position, laid out with his knees in the air, but he can hardly give a thought to being _dignified_ just now. In fact, he loses all his senses, save for feeling, as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over him with every hard thrust from his android companion.   
  
He covers his eyes with a hand and moans Data's name, his voice broken and hoarse. His cock slaps against his tummy and his thigh, leaking again, the pretty pink head now purple. He's close again, but he can't articulate it, he's too overwhelmed by _Data_, by every inch of him filling Will over and over again until he's brimming with it, then with just a few more thrusts, he comes undone again--but this time his cock just spasms hard and only a few drops of cum leak out of him. The orgasm is body wide, Will throws his head back and arches his back at a painful angle, his whole body becoming hot and prickly, and right where Data's body meets his, it feels like a hot poker stabbing his insides, twisting up into his guts, he's so oversensitive.   
  
Will says his name, he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. His whole body is shaking, trying to get away from the feeling of Data fucking him well past his orgasm, he twists at the waist and whimpers, his face red and eyes desperate as he tries to find words.   
  
He barely has the good sense to see it, but he watches as the furrow in Data's brow deepens and he appears to cum, though Will is too addled to feel if he'd released anything inside him. He simply goes still and shudders slightly with his eyes closed for a couple seconds, and then comes right back out of it. He pulls out of Will, allowing his cock to go flacid, and then stands up and off the bed to fetch the tissues beside the bed in order to clean Will up. It's a common courtesy, but the aftercare is appreciated as Data wipes Will down and discards the tissues, and then climbs back up onto the bed without needing to be asked, beckoning Will against his chest to cuddle.   
  
"Thank you for your assistance, sir," he says, modulating his voice lower for Will's comfort. "The human form in pleasure is remarkably lovely."  
  
Will wraps his arm around Data's waist, and lays his head in the crook of the android's. He's quiet for a long minute, humming only once in response to Data's words. It's a little bit before he can find his voice, and when he does it's heavy and rough from overuse.   
  
"Did you cum, Data? It looked like you did."   
  
"Not quite, sir," Data responds. "Almost. But I shut off the program. You looked like you were in pain, and I did not want to push it any farther."  
  
"I'll admit to being a little overstimulated," Will chuckles low. "But next time we have sex, I want you to cum--it would heighten my pleasure." He hopes, if Data won't allow himself the experience for himself, that maybe he'll do it for Will's sake.   
  
Data is silent for a moment, processing that. "Acknowledged. May I ask why?"  
  
"Well, that's the whole point of sex, isn't it?" Will asks, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look down at Data properly. His hair is all mussed, now. "You have sex to share the experience with someone else, at least that's why most people have sex...it's a nice feeling to know that you made someone feel as good as they made you feel."   
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Data says, resting his hand on Will's fuzzy chest. "My climax process is not dependent solely on pleasure. You did not fail to make me feel good, sir. In fact, it felt very good. The fault was my own. You should not feel like you did something wrong."  
  
"Mm. Well, that's good...I've been a little worried that you're not enjoying any of this." Will says, splaying his fingers over Data's chest. "I was a little put off when you told me you didn't want me to reciprocate."   
  
"Why is that?" Data asks, inspecting Will's hand on his chest. "You were aware the parameters of our experiments were to test your reactions to pleasure, not mine?"  
  
"Yes, I'm aware." Will says, lowering his head. He feels a bit chastised then. "It's...hard to explain, but--well, half of my pleasure involves *your* pleasure, Data. A big aspect of sex for me, is making my partner feel good."   
  
"I understand," Data says. "Next time I will not terminate the program early. If it gives you pleasure to know, sir, I was very close, as you say. Although the function of my climaxes are quite different from yours. I could explain it, if you like."  
  
"I think I'd like that, Data." Will says, laying back down. His arm returns to drape over the android's waist, and he gets comfortable again.   
  
"The human orgasm is achieved in four stages. Excitement, plateau, orgasm, and resolution. The reason you are not able to quickly orgasm a second time after achieving a first climax is because your body needs time to cycle back through the stages. I, on the other hand, am theoretically capable of infinite orgasms," Data explains, lightly running his hand over Will's chest as he speaks, to stimulate his body and keep him from drifting to sleep while he explains. "However, I was programmed with a failsafe to prevent me from desiring orgasms, otherwise there would be nothing to stop me from losing myself to pleasure infinitely. For me, climaxing is simply one of the parts of sex, not the finish line. Therefore, sex without orgasm is not unsatisfying or disappointing for me."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Will says sleepily. "Here I'd been worrying that you weren't having a good time."   
  
The commander laughs and runs his hand over Data's chest a few times before it drops down to his side again. "It isn't always the goal with humans, either but...it's nice to have one, Data."   
  
  
"I will endeavor to do so next time, sir," Data says. "The way my climax program operates, I engage it at the beginning of sex, and every 30 seconds thereafter, I am able to delay it another 30 seconds. I do so until I am too distracted or overcome to delay it again, at which point climax is inevitable. I caught it within the last few seconds because I feared I was hurting you. Next time I will continue until the program is completed."  
  
"You were hurting me, but it felt good." Will says with a smirk. "Overstimulation can feel _good_ Data--though I'll admit I don't usually like pain with sex."   
  
"Noted," Data nods. "You are drifting to sleep, sir. Computer, dim lights by 60% and increase room temperature by 2 degrees farenheit." The computer obeys, and Data pulls a sheet over them both. "Rest, Will."  
  
Will wants to argue with him to stay the night, but he doesn't have the strength in him to explain to Data why he'd like it, or why it's necessary, so Will just throws the heavy duvet over his form, turns over and mumbles, "Good night, Data." before falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Will Riker has always been known for his adaptability, in any situation. In battle, on the surface of any planet, or most recently, in the bedroom. Things improved dramatically for his morale after the discussion he had with Data about the android finding pleasure in their experiments as well, and though the first time he got to watch Data cum was beautiful, every subsequent time after that has been equally inspiring.   
  
The weeks pass in literal bliss, and Will finds himself absolutely craving Data on the nights he doesn't have him. He ups their scheduled rendezvous to three times a week, but sometimes disregards even that to ask Data if he's free on nights they aren't scheduled to 'play' as he's taken to calling it, in case they're overheard somewhere public. The pinpoint precision with which Data is able to take him apart is unparalleled, and the more often they have sex, the more angry Will gets when he thinks about the people in Data's past who have called him an unsatisfying lover for simply being himself. Will himself can scarcely walk sometimes after an evening with the android, and some people have had the nerve to disregard him for whether he smiles wide enough or moans loud enough.   
  
Data seems to be learning already, even without the program being completed just yet. He struggles to implement everything at any given time all at once, but here and there he will remember to moan Will's name or attempt dirty talk again (he still hasn't quite gotten the hang of that) and he learns Will's needs quickly. Always support his back if he can, look him in the eye, and stay with him a bit after so he doesn't hit a mood drop over feeling disregarded. Data tends to his every need after sex with the same precision that he tends to his sexual needs during intercourse.  
  
Will comes to know Data's body as well, as well as a human _can_ learn an android's needs. He tries new and exciting things for Data to file away into his databanks, and even teaches him some basic sex etiquette rules, things that might seem obvious to any human, but that Data wouldn't know right off hand.   
  
They also fool around with the size of Data's cock, to find just the right size for Will, though sometimes he does enjoy pressing the envelope just a bit. It's hard not to indulge when your partner's size can change with but a thought, but even so Will never treats Data like a *sex toy.   
  
But he does find himself addicted to Data. There's some teasing around the ship, people making joking comments about how much time theyre spending together, but they're never homophobic in nature--they're always gentle ribbings, usually from junior officers, akin to children singing the Kissing Song, just to fluster them. Data doesn't get the purpose, but Will always indulges the teasing with a little display of amusement, and gets them back in kind.   
  
Other things Will tries to teach Data include more romantic gestures--past dirty talk and all the raunchy stuff, he shows Data a bit about courtship and romance, sometimes with Deanna's help. Flowery language, Will explains, is sometimes more welcome than raunchy dirty talk, and Data extrapolates from those lessons that Will himself is perhaps more fond of it himself. They fill in a lot of blanks with each other along the way.   
  
It's five months into their experimentation (Data estimates that at the rate they've been going, it will only take them a couple more months to complete the program) that the find themselves on the planet Heliatrope, a planet suspended in the perfect goldilocks zone between twin suns on either side, not orbiting either but simply spinning gently on its axis between the two in eternal daylight. As such, the planet is gorgeous and lush, with verdant gardens manicured by the millenia-old locals, an ancient undying race known as the seraphim, upon which early human culture mistook for Christian angels when they visited, hundreds of thousands of years ago.   
  
Their planet is a massive leisure world, though while other leisure planets include things like spas and beaches and amusements, Heliatrope is a colossal library planet, with walk-through butterfly gardens and knowledge abound, a decidedly more cerebral and contemplative experience for the people who visit there, even considered a religious pilgrimage by many. They've recently reached out to the federation for help, hoping to borrow a few hundred humans indefinitely for the next century to help them catalog some of their backlog of physical manuscripts into digital copies, following a small fire that was very nearly disastrous, and could have resulted in the loss of thousands of years of information that was recorded nowhere else.   
  
As such, Picard's ship was only one of 200 who were invited to Heliatrope for a massive tour of the planet, where there will be an invitation for humans to permanently make the move to the planet, on a volunteer-basis only, of course. There will be banquets, which are solely for the benefit of the races coming to visit, as the seraphim don't eat (or even have mouths with which to eat) and promises of diversions and entertainment for those who do not plan to consider the proposal, and the children of course.  
  
Will meets with the delegates of the world, along with Picard and Deanna Troi. They are, as expected, friendly and beautiful, and Will finds himself swept up in enjoying the festivities, at least in his down time. Much of his time however, is spent speaking with dignitaries and attending meetngs alongside the other senior officers--it's as routine a mission as the Enterprise ever gets, perhaps more so because nothing has gone _fatally wrong_ since they've been here, which is unusual of itself for the members of this crew, but Will isn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say.   
  
Between the banquets, he has a moment to return to the room he's been given in the command suite, with a gorgeous view of the butterfly domes and a lush bed, and a bath tub big enough for three at least. It's more splendor than any one person can really get comfortable in, but knowing it's impermanent helps them to relax into the situation as more of a vacation, while the other members of the crew begin to consider the possibility of moving here for good.   
  
After a lengthy bath, he's lounging on a day bed in front of the open windows, airing out his chest hair with just a towel around his hips when there's a knock at his door, and Data's voice comes through a moment later,   
  
"Sir? May I enter?"  
  
"Come ahead!" WIll calls through the door, and it opens a moment later to let lieutenant commander Data into the room--but he's more than that, more than those titles, Will knows as much by the way his heart races when the android enters.   
  
He turns to throw a glance over his bare shoulder at him and smiles softly, "Good to see you, Data. I was just...enjoying the amenities."   
  
"They are perfectly catered to human needs, sir," Data says as he comes to stand behind the couch with his hands awkwardly at his sides, and he looks out the window. "Although I imagine prolonged stay here would wreak havoc on the human circadian rhythm. The total lack of any darkness or night time cycle would confuse one's brain chemistry. Human sleep is fascinating to me, did you know that--" he catches sight of Will's smile, and pauses. "I am rambling again."  
  
Will gets to his feet and closes the space between them to put a hand on Data's shoulder. He plays with a few of the baby hairs at the base of the android's neck and looks down into his golden eyes, "Did you need something, Data?"   
  
"Well, I-- yes, sir. I was coming to inform you that it is time for one of our scheduled weekly sessions. Without the dark of night or the ship's computer to alter one's bedroom into a more evening-friendly environment, it can be hard to tell, but it is technically 2100 hours, sir," Data says, meeting Will's gaze.  
  
"Really? Right now?" Will asks, his brows raising. "But we're on an away mission--do you think now is the best time?"   
  
Data pauses then, his mind whirring. "It is our downtime, sir. Though it may be daylight outdoors, it is still the time in the human cycle for rest. This planet is friendly and peaceful, we have only interrupted our schedule in the past for missions with high levels of danger or responsibility. There is neither here. You are not even dressed. Did you have somewhere to be? I can go."  
  
"Whoa, Data hang on." Will stops him short of leaving, his words ending on vibrant laughter. "You don't have to go--I was just, thinking of the mission. You know how I can be sometimes."   
  
His hand falls to Data's waist, and he bends down to press a quick kiss to his lips, "What do you want to learn about today, hm?"   
  
"We have the groundwork for everything laid out, now is it simply a matter of repeating the experiments to be sure none of the variables are outliers," Data says, and then realizing how very unsexy that was, he rests his hands in return on Will's hips. "I mean, that I would like to... suck your cock again, sir."  
  
"Mm. I'd like that, too." Will says, and he gestures to where he'd just been sitting--Data takes the hint, and takes up a seat there, and Will drops his towel, stepping out of the pool of it, and walks over to stand in front of him, with his hands on his hips.   
  
Backlit by the undying light of the sun, filtering in through the window, Will looks very handsome. Fresh and clean from a real, honest to God shower (not like thos sonic showers they have onboard), and smiling down at Data warmly, he puts his hand on the android's shoulder and massages gently, inviting him at the same time to touch his body.   
  
Data gently cups Will behind the knees, rubbing his thumbs in soft lines and circles over the seam there where he knows Will is sensitive, and instead of going right for the money shot so to speak, he starts by running the tip of his nose in soft, aimless markings over Will's belly and hips, down the vee of his groin but stopping just shy of his cock. He forgets to keep his eyes open to observe, losing himself simply to the sensation of Will's body hair against his nose and lips as he nuzzles and kisses patterns across his thighs and stomach.  
  
Will's fingers card into Data's hair. He rakes them through, and gives a delighted hum of satisfaction under his breath. Data's nuzzling and petting feels good, good enough to bring goosebumps along Will's arms, a reaction they've both gotten used to.  
  
"That feels good..." his voice is a quiet purr as he reminds Data of how good it feels.   
  
Data's tongue enters the equation as he opens his mouth for each kiss, including little sucks and nips here and there, a trick he'd picked up some time ago that seemed to have a very positive effect on Will. He still skirts around the edge of his cock, avoiding touching him directly and instead focusing on stimulating the area around his groin. He slides his hands slowly up and down the backs of Will's thighs, petting him from his knees all the way up to under his ass, as Data locks his lips around a patch of skin over Will's hipbone, and incredible sensitive spot, and starts to suck, intending to leave a mark behind.  
  
Will stands upright but relaxed, with Data's hands looped under his ass, he places a hand on his hip and lets one knee relax, his head lying against his shoulder. He groans into the open air, nipples pebbling to the sensation of his skin being teased. Will is responsive now, but he is *always* responsive, a fact which had anticipated, and which had gone into his decision to ask the commander for his help in this experiment to begin with.   
  
Data finally opens his mouth when Will's cock is throbbing half-hard, and slides his length over his relaxed tongue. He doesn't close his lips or suck yet, for now he leaves his mouth open and slack, and just bobs his head slowly, letting Will's cock glide over his tongue and to the back of his throat, no further. There isn't any pressure, just the teasing grind of his tongue on the underside of his cock, and the spongy kiss of the commander's cockhead against Data's soft palate with every rock of his head.   
  
And those eyes, as ever, bright golden and looking directly up at him behind half-lids and dark lashes. Watching Will, always watching him.  
  
"Oh, _Data_..." Will groans, his fingers tightening just a little in the android's silky hair. He watches his cock disappear into the cavern of his mouth, feels the glide of his tongue and watches as Data watches him and slides him in and back out with no effort or commitment, just slow teasing. Swallowing hard, Will looks down at him with half-lidded blue eyes and mumbles, "You've come a long way from when we first started."   
  
A little quirk of the corner of his mouth is all he gets in response. Data doesn't want to pull away long enough to give a verbal reply, he's too focused on his task. Finally he closes his lips and pulls lightly along Will's length, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he dedicates himself to Will's pleasure. There's something very powerful about seeing Data close his eyes like that, knowing that the entire purpose of this for him has been for him to watch Will's response and build a program, those times when he closes his eyes and stops watching just in favor of touching or toying or feeling-- those are the moments that Will knows there has to be more than just the information in this for Data. Otherwise why else would he ever look away and risk missing a precious statistic?  
  
As Data's head begins to bob, Will closes his eyes too, his head falling back on his shoulders and he lets loose a hedonistic moan of pure pleasure. He keeps his fingers carded into Data's hair, guiding the pace of his head, not pushing but letting him know what feels good, and what doesn't--though hardly anything at this stage _doesn't_ feel good. Data knows every trick of the tongue and motion to drive Will wild, and that's exactly what he does now.   
  
Data pulls back a moment later in order to look up at Will, licking his lips. "Sit down on the couch, sir. I want to stimulate your prostate with my fingers while I do this," he says, moving out of the way so Will can comply.  
  
Will does as he's asked to do, and takes a seat, all the while watching Data closely. The android moves to sit between his knees, and Will places a loving hand on his shoulder. Once seated, he spreads his thighs for Data, and continues to look on at him with soft eyes.   
  
Data flicks open the cap of the lube as he settles between Will's legs, but when he looks up to ask him if he's ready, he catches sight of that look, and his brow gets that little furl in the center. "Is there something you wish to say, sir?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Will asks, he's still looking at him like that.   
  
Data frowns. "You look... tender."  
  
Will ducks his head a moment, and grins the next. "I just enjoy your company, Data."   
  
"I... enjoy your company as well," Data says, sounding almost awkward, if he's capable of being such. There's a slight pause, and then he asks, "May I proceed to pleasure you anally, sir?"  
  
"Yes please." Will laughs, his voice cracking slightly.   
  
Data nods and sets back to work, ducking his head down to nuzzle kisses up the side of Will's cock. He waits until the human relaxes, until his thighs spread and his muscles all go loose and gooey before he squeezes a bit of lube onto his fingers. Just as his mouth closes over Will's cockhead, his finger breaches his rim and presses up inside him, finding his prostate with deadly accuracy. He lightly massages his fingertip against that spot in little circles and closes his thumb and forefinger of his other hand around the base of Will's cock, holding it aloft so he has an easier time of slotting his mouth down over his cock.  
  
Will grips Data's shoulder a bit harder, and he grunts under his breath. In response to this new stimuli, he spreads his legs a little wider, and leans back on the seat, his hand planted behind him, and his hips twitch up into his lover's mouth, careful even though, in the back of his mind, Will knows Data can't be affected by choking.   
  
For a moment again, Data forgets to watch Will, focused only on the process of giving him pleasure, and his eyes drift closed. Then a moment later they open, wide and searching and gold and he looks up at the human as he shallowly thrusts that finger, rubbing his prostate with firm little strokes that sends heat up through his belly and cock. Data tastes his precum as it floods over his cock, milked out of him efficiently by that finger, and he bobs his head methodically until Will's cock is slotting down his throat with ease.   
  
Something is happening to him, now, however. He doesn't give himself the server space to really analyze the sensation, but some of the processes he'd started laying out for the groundwork of his program are coming into affect now. His body is warmer, Will can feel that much, but remarkably he actually looks... flushed. Will knows that Data's coolant systems don't reach his skin, so it can't simply be some kind of leakage, and any change in his skin must be done manually-- which means that Data is quite purposefully flushing his ears and cheeks with a dusting of pearly pink, just enough that Will can tell.  
  
"Oh..._Data_..." Will moans, watching the android carefully for as long as he can until that finger is twisting and dragging all reason out of him. He whimpers his name again, that hand gripping his shoulder hard now as he squirms on the bench seat, his belly rolling, thighs tensing and spreading , trying to feel Data _deeper_, and when he gets his wish, the drag of his lover's fingers pulls an airy groan from him.   
  
His cock throbs hard against Data's tongue, and he leaks down his throat, getting closer and closer to orgasm with each passing second that Data massages him. He's only just barely supporting himself on a shaky arm--he can *tell* that Data isn't studying him this time, he's too focused, and though Will knows that the android can process all kinds of information as fast as the warp coils can carry them through space, he also knows that Data has to be *looking* at him to garner any information, and he isn't. His eyes are closed, he's focused solely on taking care of Will.   
  
"I'm close..." the commander grumbles, still thrusting shallowly into Data's mouth.   
  
Data milks him to orgasm efficiently, and finally looks up at him again in time to watch Will come apart, his back arching and thighs trembling lightly as the prostate stimulation carries him over blissful moments, extending his climax more than once. When finally he sags onto the couch, Data removes his finger from Will's hole and wipes it off on his trousers, swallowing everything that washed into his mouth, and he sits back to observe Will's process of coming down for the hundredth time, it seems. He rubs his hands up and down Will's inner thighs and up his belly, rubbing feeling back into his numb skin, the golden sunlight from outside filtering down over his body and making Data glow between his legs.   
  
"Was that satisfactory, sir?" he asks, his voice taking on that sticky quality again.  
  
"More than satisfactory. It was wonderful, Data." Will rumbles, running his fingers across Data's cheek, then down his jaw. He smiles serenly, looking very sleepy indeed--Will seems to always get very drowsy after an orgasm.   
  
Data gives him a small smile, which then droops a moment later and he looks down at his own lap. "Ah," he chirps, sounding at once surprised and pleased. "The program is already working. I only have the most basic information grid mapped out so far, but it is so far operational," he says, looking back up at Will. "I have achieved an involuntary erection."  
  
Will's smile grows, "Well, maybe it's my turn to reciprocate..." Will mutters, and he shifts on the couch, "Come here, Data. Sit beside me."   
  
When the android complies, Will slips off the couch, and onto his knees. Data tries to argue that he may hurt his back, but Will brushes him off, and settles on his knees between Data's. Then, unzipping his fly, he pulls his cock out grabs the bottle of lube from nearby to squirt a dollop atop the android's head, which he then spreads down the shaft, and works up into a light handjob.   
  
With a dip of his head, Will kisses up Data's thigh, and over his belly, and looks up at him with clear, blue eyes, "It's your turn to feel good." Will grumbles. "You're always making me feel nice, it's time I returned the favor."   
  
"You realize I do not have the full program mapped yet, sir?" Data says, his voice remarkably even despite the pleasure currently firing through his synapses. If it were anyone but Will, they might have missed the little furrow in his brow or the pulse in his cock that indicate the bliss currently flooding his system, but Will sees them. Will knows.  
  
"Well, how _can_ you map it out if you don't practice?" Will asks, grinding his thumb gently into Data's pisshole, if it could be called that, considering the android's lack of a need to use the restroom. "Why don't you let yourself enjoy it, Data? Are you really that afraid of being imperfect?"   
  
"Yes," Data answers, and just that single word breaks Will's heart.  
  
"Data..." Will stops and he sits down on the couch beside his friend. Running his hand up Data's tummy, and over his chest, he leans in to kiss his neck and mutters. "Why are you so scared? Do you really think after all this time we've spent together, that I'd judge you for something like that?"   
  
Data is silent for a moment, leaning slightly into the sensations. "All the information I have about you and our relationship indicates that the answer is no."  
  
"Your information is correct," Will mumbles, kissing a line up Data's jaw, nibbling at the corner of his mouth. "You mean so much to me, Data. I would never treat you that way."   
  
Data's eyes flutter, and he relaxes back into the couch. "You may proceed," he says, and then after a moment of thought, amends, "Please touch me, Will."  
  
Will slides his hand back down the flat of Data's tummy, and he takes him back in hand, still a bit of lube lingering there. Cock back in fist, Will jerks him off slow, but with purpose, meanwhile kissing and sucking a stripe down his neck, teeth pulling on the collar of his shirt. The soft respiration of Data's breath makes Will's guts sizzle, the heavy drag of them, purposeful on Data's part, the way he leans back on the couch--it's all done deliberately, and Will has mixed feelings about it.   
  
Data allows his eyes to close, focusing only on the external stimuli. The increased number of nerve webbing in his penis structure makes touch there more satisfying than anywhere else on his body, but he finds it combated by the sensation of Will's scruffy kisses over his throat.   
  
"Sir," he starts, his voice lacking its usual modulation as part of his server space is taken over by pleasure. "That is... good."  
  
Okay, his dirty talk still needs some work. His cock pulses in Will's hand nevertheless, although there is no steady leak of pre, but it still feels remarkably real. _Data_ feels real.  
  
Will closes his mouth over Data's, tonge searching. His hand moves up, then down, slow at first then picking up speed until his wrist is slapping down against Data's thigh, and he squeezes the head on each return trip up. Occasionally, he flexes his fingers, lets Data feel one at a time, then resumes fucking him with his hand, adding more lube when necessary. He deepens their kiss, not at all bothered by Data's 'dirty talk' or anything he might be lacking--whatever it is, Will doesn't notice. He might have, at first, being used to human partners, but he's learned Data's mannerisms, he's grown 'used' to them, as Data might say, and finds them familiar and even comforting.   
  
Data wraps his arm around Will's shoulders, leaning his chest into him to deepen that kiss, the addition of extra stimuli beginning to make it difficult for him to catch the climax program in time to delay it again. His breathing increases through his nose as his systems fail to collect enough oxygen, and that combined with the pleasure starts to make him feel a bit light-headed in a way he finds himself enjoying. The stimulation to his penis-- to his _cock_, he corrects himself-- makes his entire body feel tingly and warm.   
  
With a soft grunt, he fails to delay the program and the climax program hits him full force. His head tips back and his body tenses up as a few measured spurts of something leave his cock and land on his stomach, dripping over Will's knuckles as he milks him. Slowly Data's cock softens in the post-climax protocol, leaving him breathing a bit harder than usual, but otherwise showing very little sign that he'd just cum at all.   
  
"It is safe for consumption," Data says when he catches Will inspecting the pearly fluid collected over his knuckles. "If you were curious. It is made primarily of water, with a coagulant agent for texture, and a bit of salt for taste. Perfectly harmless."  
  
Will looks him in the eye as he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks a bit of Data's "semen" off his knuckles. He raise shis brow in an appraising sort of glance and nods, "Better than the real stuff."   
  
He grabs his towel from nearby and wipes both Data and himself up with it, then tosses it away and gathers Data against his chest this time, and holds him, despite knowing the android will likely protest by way of asking questions.   
  
Data leans against his chest without any questions for a groundbreaking five minutes at least, and when he finally does speak up, it's only to say, "Perhaps I could stay in your quarters while you sleep, this time," he says. "We are on an unfamiliar planet, and while danger is minimal here, I would still like to personally attend to your safety."   
  
He'd come into the room talking about how they could hold their schedule because of how safe the planet is, and now he's talking about how potentially dangerous it might be so he has an excuse to stay? Will's starting to think Data is enjoying the time he spends with him.  
  
"Well, that would make me feel _very safe_." Will admits, looking down at Data with a softly growing smile. "You wouldn't want to jeopardize the safety of your first officer, after all."   
  
"My thoughts exactly, sir," Data says. "I believe I would be best stationed at your side in your bed, in fact. That way if any threats were to enter the room, I would be at your side already to prevent damage to your person." It's honestly hard to tell if he's being intentionally playful, or if he actually thinks he's getting away with the less than subtle excuses-- but it's cute either way.  
  
Will wraps his arms around Data, and squeezes him tight. "Mm! Well, good. I wouldn't want anyone to sneak up on me unawares."   
  
After peppering a few more kisses to Data's cheek, Will gets to his feet and walks back to the bedroom, pulling the blinds to make it nice and dark in the room. Data follows him shortly after, and gets into bed, naked at Will's behest, then Will rolls over onto his side, away from Data and gets comfortable under the thin blankets.   
  
Data is silent for a moment, listening to Will breathe. Glancing over at him in the semi-darkness he asks in a low murmur, "May I increase proximity, sir?"  
  
"Mhum..." Will mutters, half asleep.   
  
Data scoots sideways a little bit, until his arm touches Will's bare back. He stays there for a few moments, and then whispers again, even softer, "May I increase it further, sir?"  
  
Will shuffles under the blankets, and wakes up a bit, "Put your arms around me, Data." it sounds less like a command, and more like a request, or a plea.   
  
Data does exactly that. He slots his chest up against Will's back, sliding one arm under his neck and the other around his waist. He's much smaller than Will, hilariously so, but it's still an enormous comfort to have him against his body like this.   
  
"Is my body temperature sufficient, sir?" Data whispers, his breath fanning over Will's ear.  
  
"Yeah...it's good...." Will replies sleepily, he loops his fingers with Data's and soon his breath starts to even out again.   



	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, they're back on the Enterprise as if nothing had happened, but something _had_. Data cuddles Will more often after they have a session, they talk in the afterglow, sometimes for hours, and Will learns a great deal more about Data, things he never knew before--hopes, dreams, he learns the nuances of the android as time goes on.   
  
Data does keep him _satisfied_, so he hardly has any reason to go about looking for romance in Ten Forward anymore, though he still keeps his company there. Guinan comments on his improved mood of late, tells him there's more color in his cheeks recently--neither of them have told anyone about their arrangement, but they don't really _have_ to. People have begun inferring things, though the teasing has died down a bit.   
  
Still, Will does find some use for the holodeck after hours sometimes. They're meant for _recreation_, anyways and he does make use of that. Jerking off doesn't have the same feeling that it used to, it's not that it's less pleasant, he just feels a need to do it less often, though the mood does occasionally strike him.   
  
So he finds himself relaxing in the holodeck tonight, after he'd completed bridge duty for the day. It's a program of his own design--an old, old human tradition called burlesque, where the women aren't necessarily stripping, but the views are tantilizing, none the less.   
  
He's enjoying himself, with a glass of synthehol, letting the acts flit by him--twenty pretty women, of varying shapes and sizes. Some are fat, some are thin, *all* are beautiful, dressed in sequins, waving feathered fans. A few of them are bellydancers, others quick change artists. It's easy to relax and watch them, real or not, as a jazz band plays out some of his favorite tunes in the band pit in front of the stage.   
  
A whirring takes him from his thoughts before he has time to attend to the tent in his trousers, and he looks over his shoulder to see Data entering in from the exit near the back, which dematerializes in a moment, just in time to watch a curvy redhead bend over in front of Riker and shake her ass just a couple feet in front of his face.   
  
"Apologies for the interruption, sir," Data says, clasping his hands behind his back, his eyes glued to the woman as she gracefully backbends further away from the edge of the stage.  
  
"Computer, freeze program!" Will shouts, and he turns back to look at Data, almost quite literally with his pants down. His cock is sticking up at a harsh angle in his slacks, and he mouths wordlessly for a moment before he's able to find the right thing to say. "Data--this isn't...because you're not satisfying me." He smiles nervously. "I was just feeling a little cooped up."  
  
Data looks down at Will, and then up at the stage, where the girl is now frozen, mid spread-eagle. "I did not think so, sir," he says evenly. "After all, I do not think I would be quite as alluring if I were to don the same outfit and dance for you. This provides something else I could not hope to accomplish." He cocks his head a moment later, eyes squinting. "Were you afraid I would be jealous?"  
  
"Yes, Data," Will gruffs, and he closes the space between them, to lay both hands on Data's shoulders. "I was afraid you'd think you weren't an adequate lover."   
  
"Oh, no sir. I have hours worth of information that would suggest otherwise," Data says, and it almost sounds like he's bragging.  
  
"That you do." Will laughs, grinning like the devil himself. He bends down and presses a quick kiss to Data's lips, as he always does. "There must be a reason why you came to get me, though. Duty calls?"   
  
"Not just yet, but soon," Data says. "I was already headed back to my quarters in this direction when the Captain requested that I inform you he would like to see you in his quarters after his shift at 1900 hours. Something about a rematch, sir?"  
  
"Oh, I know what that's about." Will's grin drops into a fond smile. "Chess. I beat him last time, and I think between you and I, he's feeling a little sore about it." He takes a glance down at the front of his pants, where his cock is still straining, perhaps a little less so now that he's been interrupted. When he looks back up, he's got a little heart behind his blue eyes, "I think you and I will be missing our date tonight, Data."   
  
"That is alright, sir. Our shifts adjourn at the same time tomorrow evening. We could simply reschedule our 'date' for then," Data says, his eyes focused on Will's face. "I would not recommend going to meet Captain Picard until after your erection has gone down, however."  
  
Will licks the corner of his lips again, and swallows the lump in his throat. "Data..." his voice is rough again, "maybe we could, do it here?"  
  
His hands converge at Data's neck, then he smooths them back down his shoulders and leans close, his cock brushing his lover's belly, "It's just the two of us--we could do it quick before I go see the captain? It wouldn't take long."   
  
Data's eyes widen slightly as he looks out at the stage, and then back at where the exit had faded into invisibility. "Here, sir? But this room is not secure. The holodeck doors do not lock. Anyone could walk in. Is sexual congress not meant to be private?"  
  
"Not always, Data. Do you have something in your database on exhibitionism?" Will asks, squeezing his shoulders now, as he waits.   
  
Data pauses for a moment, his eyes going unfocused, and then he blinks back into reality. "Ah," he says, and then a moment later, "_Ah_."  
  
Will chuckles low, "What do you say, Data? Do you want to explore a little?" the commander plucks at Data's uniform shirt, tugging playfully at the bottom hem of it.   
  
Data glances back at the stage, and then looks back up into Will's eyes, and without looking away he says, "Computer, resume program." Immediately the girls are back to their moves, dancing on the stage while the smoky jazz music continues to play.  
  
"Do you want to fuck me, Data?" Will asks, reaching down between them, to grope his lover between the legs boldly. "I bet you want to bend me over the bar, and show me how much you've learned, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I think I would like to do that," Data says, as several of the girls in the program all gasp and giggle in shock and surprise. "If you would be so kind as to remove your pants and undergarments, I would like to have sex with you on the bar."  
  
"Say fuck," Will suggests.   
  
"Pardon, sir?" Data quirks a brow.   
  
"Say fuck, Data," Will laughs softly.   
  
"Fuck," Data replies, and Will laughs louder, along with the girls who all giggle to one another. Their combined laughter triggers understanding in the android. "Oh, you mean for me to say fuck in place of have sex with." Clearing his throat, entirely for show, he says, "I want to fuck you on the bar."  
  
"You're getting there," Will says, but he obliges Data, and walks over to the bar--there, he unzips his pants, and pulls them down around his ankles, along with his briefs, which leaves his bare assed. The girls on the stage are all giggling and tittering, the sound causing Will's brain to fuzz out a little.   
  
He bends over the bar, and uses a hand to part his cheeks, and beckons for Data to come over with a crook of his finger.   
  
Data strides behind Will, standing behind him until his groin is flush with the commander's bare ass, and he rocks his hips forward, letting the human feel his erection as he says, "Computer, provide lubricant."  
  
A pump bottle of lube appears on the bar and he squirts a modest amount into his hand as he moves to stand more at Will's hip. With his left hand, slicked and ready, he slides two fingers inside Will with ease, and with his right hand he rubs up and down his back in slow, sensual motions that contrast the already quick jerks of his fingers. They only have 62 minutes, after all, and he would like to give Will a chance to get back to his room and clean up before he reports to Picard for chess.   
  
"You are becoming more adept at this yourself, sir," Data says casually as he stimulates Will's prostate to get his muscles to relax. "The average amount of time I must prepare you anally has shortened from twelve minutes to four in the last few months."  
  
"You can train any muscle, Data," Will grunts, his brows knit in focus as he lifts his leg a little and braces it on a nearby barstool so he can angle his ass to better recieve his lover's fingers. They glide down to that spot inside that gets Will panting hard and fast.   
  
He turns his head, to look at Data over his shoulder and growls, "I want you inside of me, Data, no--I _need_ you. Badly."  
  
Data's hand clamps over the back of his neck, and he pushes down forcefully, flattening Will down to the surface with more dominance than he's ever exerted over Will before-- and the human can't even tell if it's intentional or not.   
  
"Patience, sir. I will not enter you until you are sufficiently prepared," he says lowly, those two fingers hammering Will's prostate as the android holds him effortlessly in place.  
  
"Data...oh--_God!"_   
  
A sharp pain shoot sthrough Will's back, but he's willing to pay the price. He grabs the edge of the bar, but he doesn't fight Data, instead he makes himself more accessible, keeping his stance wide and letting his body jerk with the motion of Data's pistoning hand. He breathes out noisily and holds his breath for a second, like he's trying to ground himself, but the sensation of being plugged away into has his eyes rolling. His thighs are shake, and his body parts for Data as though his fingers were a hot knife through butter, accepting and fluttering around him, waiting to be filled by something more satisfying than two fingers.   
  
He's aware a moment later of a presence around him, and he looks up with hazy eyes to the sight of at least six girls draped across the bar around them, and they all reach out to play with Will's hair or tug at his shirt, nothing too overt and nothing that gets in the way with Data's ministrations, and the android stands aloft, holding Will down and watching it all.   
  
"You look... good like this, sir," Data says, attempting a bit more dirty talk, with an edge of the sweetness Will sometimes craves. "I like watching you fall to pieces."  
  
Will grunts, his eyes rolling up before they close again, "Just hurry it up, we've only got an hour."   
  
There's something sharper in his words, something perhaps of the _Commander_ _Riker_ that Data knows so well. One of the ladies curls a finger in Will's hair and tugs, another is peppering kisses to his neck, while yet another rubs his back. Then he shakes out of Data's hold, the android's fingers slipping free of him and Will turns, grabbing Data by the front of the shirt and hurries him over to the chair where he'd previously been sitting, "I think it's my turn to be in charge, Mr. Data."   
  
"What would you like me to do, sir?" Data asks, obediently switching roles without question, falling into subservience just as easily as he takes to command.  
  
"Sit there and take it," Will grunts, and he swings a long leg over Data's lap, then reaching around behind him, he takes his cock and guides it to his hole, and without any more work up, sinks down onto it with his full weight. "Oh--!" Will gasps, holding onto Data's shoulders, he springs up and back down several times before just grinding his hips into Data's and gruffing, "Bigger--I want you bigger. Eight by three and a half--_do it_, Data."   
  
Data nods, his brows furrowing with something like reverence as he takes Will by the hips and just sits back to take it, as instructed. Will feels Data's cock swell inside him, that extra half inch of girth stretching him enough that he feels a satisfying burn, and the length increasing by a single inch feels like a mile, it feels like it's stretching all the way up to his belly button.   
  
"Sir..." the bouncing pressure of Will in his lap knocking the wind out of him every time his back is pressed into the chair, leaving him panting slightly within moments. "Will--"  
  
Three of the girls from before find them again. One drapes around Data's shoulders, and kisses his cheek, plays with his hair. The other two run their hands up and down Will's arms and chest as he bounces without mercy, his heavy cock bobbing wetly between them, oozing drizzling precome onto Data's tummy.   
  
He grabs the android by the shoulders and pins him back against the chair, roughly fucking himself on that hot, hard rod between his legs and he looks down at his lover with wild blue eyes, dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, "How's that feel, Data? Does it feel good?"   
  
"Yes," Data answers immediately. Something about Will taking command has put Data in an entirely different frame of mind. He looks up at Will like he's seeing him for the first time, his mouth dropped open and brows furrowed, and his cock pulsing inside the human as he fucks himself on it like he was born to do it. Data keeps his eyes open to watch his commander move on top of him, his servos locked solely on watching for so long, that when some of his server space is freed once more to feel, the build up of pressure hits him with such force that his head slams back against the chair and he gives a quiet, pronounced little shout of bliss-- the loudest noise he's ever made since they started doing this-- and his eyes squeeze closed as he focuses on catching the climax protocol before it terminates prematurely.  
  
The chair shudders on its legs as commander Riker pounds down on top of him. Every available ounce of fat on him jiggles, what hard lines of muscle he has are drawn up tight--this is a _different_ kind of pleasure, Data notes, it's more carnal and animalistic, but Will has never "topped" before, if he's using the vernacular correctly.   
  
The muted sound of WIll's bare thighs on Data's clothed legs sounds in the holodeck, louder to them than anything else, even over the tittering of the girls surrounding them, or the low hum of the jazz music throughout the bar. The tickle of a feather boa floats across Will's neck as he's relieved of his shirt by the two holodeck girls at his back, they drag their nails through his chest hair--the girl at Data's back is pressing bright-red lips to his neck and leaving behind noticeable marks.   
  
"Data!" Will shouts, grabbing a fistful of the android's shirt, pinning him down to the chair still, by his weight, by his hand.   
  
"Sir, I--" Data, remarkably, actually forgets what he was just about to say. It's lost in the stream of pleasure currently flooding every available synapse in his systems. He can barely keep his eyes open under the onslaught, and the soft breaths that leave him every time Will slams down on his lap and subsequently pushes his knuckles into his chest are quickly turning into quiet verbal sounds. Not quite moans, nothing so loud, but just enough sound vibrating in his throat for Will to hear it every few moments, between the cooing girls and the dulcet jazz.  
  
Close to orgasm, Will slows his pace and just grinds his hips down in slow circles, prolonging the intense pleasure of being filled so thoroughly by Data's cock. He releases the android's shirt and puts both hands on his shoulders, crushing himself down into his lap so that Data's so deep that Will swears he could feel him up in his throat.   
  
"So close..." Will groans, his head tipping back. "I'm so...close. You feel so good."   
  
Data finds himself struggling to continue prolonging the climax protocol himself, and so glancing down for a moment, he wraps his hand around Will's cock and starts to pump him in time with his bouncing, golden eyes flicking back up to watch how he takes to this new, added layer of pleasure when he's already so far gone with bliss.   
  
"Do it, sir," he says, his voice sounding almost breathless. "Climax."  
  
Will looks down at him, and it's when their eyes connect that he loses the ability to hold back any longer. With one more bounce, he comes down on Data's cock in a frenzy, and his cock paints the android's shirt with cum, some of it splattering up into Will's beard and chest hair. He yells as he cums, shaking arms holding Data down by the shoulders before he loses strength and nearly falls over on top of him.   
  
Data invites the collapse, catching Will against his chest, and turns his face into his neck in an almost bashful gesture as he grinds his hips up just a couple more times-- that's all it takes for him to follow, a shuddering exhale against Will's throat the only evidence of his climax whatsoever. He relaxes against the back of the chair, his heavy breathing considerably less frantic than Will's.   
  
"Computer," he orders, his voice just a bit rough before he's able to modulate it. "Water cart."  
  
Beside them materializes a cart with fresh water and warm towels, the latter of which he picks up and starts to rub down Will's shaking form with.  
  
Will pats Data's chest and laughs brightly, "That was good, wasn't it? Phew..." he sits back a little, so Data can clean him up, and every so often, he tightens his body around Data, which works a few quiet sighs out of the android.  
  
"It was... very different, sir," Data says as he offers Will a cold bottle of water. "I enjoyed it, but I did not anticipate it. This presents a whole other layer of variables I did not expect... we may have to extend our experiment-- mentation--" he grunts softly, his voice glitching when one of Will's tight squeezes catches him off guard.  
  
"Tell me more." Will growls, taking the bottle of water from him. He takes a long pull from the bottle and groans, grinding his hips down on Data.   
  
"Oh--" Data exhales loudly. "Tell you more-- about what, sir?"  
  
Will grabs his by the shirt and laughs, "Tell me more about your _variables_, Data. Tell me what you learned."   
  
"You are equally suited to command and submission, sir," Data says, blinking rapidly to try and clear his head. "Moreso to command, although my opinion may be biased because I do not feel as confident in my command as I am impressed by yours. It only further solidifies my reasons for wanting to complete this program with you, sir. I would like to be able to make you feel the way you just made me feel."  
  
"How did I make you feel, Data?" Will asks, grinning down at him. He lets go of the android's shirt and wipes himself down with a towel, dabbing at his neck with the bottle of water he'd been given. He's sweaty and tired, but feeling thoroughly alleviated of the feelings of being cooped up.   
  
Data searches his word banks for something to adequately describe how Will made him feel just a moment ago, but comes up short of anything explanatory or flowery and simply says, "Small."  
  
"Good." Will gruffs, and he lets Data slide out, He gets to shaky feet and starts to collect his clothing from around the holodeck, and get dressed. "But it felt good, right?"   
  
"Very good, sir," Data says and sits up to clean himself off and close his pants. "If you ever wish to do it again, I would be agreeable. One more thing before you go, sir," he catches Will around the arm as he's buttoning his pants. "I would see a therapeutic chiropractor before you go to bed tonight. I felt some of your vertebrae grinding and I fear you will wake up with severe back pain if you do not have it tended to tonight."  
  
"I'll drop by sick bay before I go to bed." Will says, smiling lovingly to Data. "You look...cute when you're worried."   
  
Data just holds his eye for a moment, unable to respond, and simply says, "Thank you," after a moment. "Computer, terminate program."  
  
The bar around them disappears, but before they adjourn from the holodeck, Data pauses, and turns to Will. For a moment it looks like he's going to say something, but instead he just reaches up to rest a hand on his chest, and then stands up on his toes, hesitating only once, just for a moment, before pressing a quick kiss to Will's lips, and then beating a very hasty retreat from the deck altogether.  
  
That kiss puts a spring in Will's step, and a smile on his face, so much so that when he goes to visit Picard, the captain has quite a few questions for him, which he does well to evade by taunting him into a rematch. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's a combination of things that put Data in the mindset he's in now. At first he thinks perhaps his emotion chip is on the fritz, until with a bit of research he realizes that the emotion he's feeling right now is _confronted_. The other day, Will had made an off-handed, teasing comment about how Data always seemed to be more comfortable in command on the bridge than in the bedroom, and in the following days, two other crew members had lightly teased him about being "number two" to Will's Number One. None of these comments on their own bothered him, but the pattern of them got him thinking.   
  
He did not want to be subservient to Will. At least, not all the time. Will was the one who had said he preferred equals in matters of love and sex, but it occurs to Data that he's hardly being equal now. Sure, he "tops" Will anatomically speaking more often than not, but it's Will's confidence and ease in the bedroom that truly takes command. Well, Data's going to do something about that. (He's going to try, anyway.)   
  
It begins on the turbolift. Data is already inside, the lift taking him to the bridge when it stops to accept Will a moment later. Data only has a moment to think and act before they arrive on the bridge at which point the seal of tension will be broken and he will have lost his chance. With Will still a bit sleepy, he's easily taken off guard by a sudden hand gripping his ass from behind, and startled eyes look down at Data, who glances at him from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Something the matter, sir?" he asks placidly, as if he doesn't have Will's entire right butt cheek in his hand.  
  
"Your hand is--" Will glances back, and sure enough he hadn't been imagining things. There's Data's hand, firmly planted on his ass, fingers digging into the ample cheek. The commander shakes his head, "Good morning to you too, Data."   
  
"It _is_ a good morning, sir," Data says evenly, and when the doors open, he steps through them first and onto the bridge, leaving Will behind in the lift wondering if he just sleep-hallucinated that entire exchange.   
  
But it doesn't end there. Any time there's a moment of reprieve and Data can afford to glance in Will's direction, he does. Will catches him, more often than not, and they lock eyes for several tense seconds. It is never Data who is the first to look away, in every instance he holds that eye contact until Will's attention is taken by something else, and every time when he's able to look back in Data's direction, the android is back on task.  
  
Deanna probes him mentally once or twice, teasing him silently, getting under his skin. She can't *really* say anything, but the coy smile she's wearing as she watches the pair of them go back and forth only adds to the tension for Will. A few times, he tries to hold Data's gaze, but even his patented Squint is no match for Data's capacity to go without _blinking_.   
  
Whenever the android gets the chance to, he stands _too close_ to Will. Even if he steps away, Data gets back into his space, but not in such an overt way that he can be scolded about it without arousing suspicion to their current status as lovers. Picard seems to take notice, and Deanna keeps *smiling* like she knows something Will doesn't--or maybe he does, and that _thing_ is that Data is learning how to flirt.   
  
At one point, Data rests his hand on top of Will's as they stand nearly shoulder to shoulder on the catwalk behind the command chairs, their fingers nearly intertwining on the bar there. And in another moment, Data reaches up to fix Will's collar while looking him in the eye with a small smile. Even Deanna seems flustered by Data's display-- but the entire affair is unfortunately put to rest by Picard himself halfway through their shift when he asks them to 'kindly leave their flirtations off the bridge' at which point Data goes back to his duties and only his duties for the rest of their bridge shift.  
  
Understandably flustered, when his his shift is over, Will goes down to Ten Forward to try and relax. It isn't that Data's flirations are unwanted, in any other setting they'd be welcome, but when they're in front of their captain and all their officers and ensigns, it's hard to square it away as anything but inappropriate, so understandably, it's got Will's neck hairs up.  
  
At least there hadn't been any present missions in order, not even queued for the near future, and there's little to do during deep space exploration until they run into something-- in fact he's certain that it was only because they had no pressing tasks that Data would flirt with him like that, but the real question pressing on his mind is why? Data doesn't need to woo him, he already has him completely, he and Will both know that. So why the sudden flirtations as if he's courting him for the first time?  
  
His questions may be answered, he realizes, as he looks up to see Data enter the leisure space, and scan the room for him. As soon as he spots Will he comes over, and stands at the edge of his table rather than sit immediately. "Sir, I wanted to apologize if my advances on the bridge were too forward. I was attempting to... it does not matter. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
Will smiles, and wipes a nonexistent spec of dirt off the table before leaning on it. "It's alright, Data--to be honest, I'm flattered. After the fact, anyways. It's....difficult to feel anything but shame when you're under the scrutiny of _Jean-Luc Picard._" He lifts his chin at the android, and squints one eye, sizing him up. "What's gotten into you, anyways? Are you looking for some extracurricular work?" The commander's grin grows, and he licks the inside of his cheek.   
  
"Extracurricular, sir?" Data asks, still standing in place.  
  
"I mean," Will says, relaxing back in his chair, body elongating, his arms folded behind his head, "are you looking for a little more time with me? More than our scheduled playdates?"  
  
"I would never say no to more time with you, sir," Data says. "But no, that was not the purpose of the exercise."  
  
"Then what _was_ the purpose?" He asks, setting Data with a curious look.   
  
"I was trying to be..." Data pauses for a moment, shifting in place. "Dominant."  
  
Will laughs easily, his grin growing wide. "Oh I see. You were trying to do what I did to you, right Data? Well, being a commanding presence takes more than overt flirtations. You have to occupy space, do you know what I mean? You have to own every square inch around you."   
  
Data looks around him. "I do not own anything here, sir, and neither do you. This is a public space."  
  
"That's not what I mean, Data." The commander gets to his feet, and pushes the chair in. He strides across to close the distance between he and Data, and drapes his arm over his shoulders. "Why don't we go back to my quarters, and I'll show you what I mean."   
  
"I would appreciate it," Data nods, and follows Will to his quarters, much to the playful chirping and jeering of their cremates behind them. It's long since gotten to the point that they no longer blush at the teasing (not that Data ever blushed) but in this case in particular, Data is feeling so remarkably out of his depth that he wishes, for once, that they wouldn't.  
  
Once they're locked behind the safety of Will's door, the commander shoves Data bodily into the middle of the room, then chases after where he's stumbled, grabs him by the front of the shirt and kisses him hard on the mouth. Their teeth clack together, or whatever Data has in place of teeth, and Will hastily swipes his tongue over Data's before pulling back and when he does, his voice is that low, familiar gruff that Data's grown accustomed to hearing.   
  
"Do you see what I mean?"   
  
"I see," Data says, clinging to Will's biceps. "Physical assault... can be sexually charged, in the right circumstance. Is that a correct analysis?"  
  
"That's a way to it, but it's more than that. You have to be _physical_ Data, do you understand?" Will gets in close and straightens his posture (as much as he ever can with his back problems) and he looks down his nose at Data with his chin cocked. His voice then, booms out of him, he sounds angry but his words aren't. "You have to command a presence! Do you _undersand me_ Mr. Data?"   
  
There it is again, the small feeling. Small, excited, safe. Data knows that if his heartbeat could respond to emotional stimuli, it would be pounding right now. "I understand, sir. I do not think I could hope to replicate it. Not without significant study. Your demonstration on the holodeck, while moving, did not provide me with nearly enough information to accurately copy your dominant spirit."  
  
Will's shoulders relax. He cups Data's face and bends down to press a soft kiss to his lips, where he lingers, hand still on cheek. Then, he stands upright, shoulders relaxed, posture soft again.   
  
"That's alright, Data...truth be told, I like you just the way you are. You don't have to change for me."   
  
"I was not attempting to rewrite my software, sir. You do not cease to be a gentle, compassionate man when you throw me or hold me down. Would I not also refuse fundamental change by simply acting in a different way?" Data asks, and then after a moment of contemplation adds, "Do you not _want_ me to be dominant, sir?"  
  
"No, it's not that--nevermind, Data. I'm just saying that you satisfy me enough already that..." Will stops, and looks him in the eyes, he can tell this is something that Data wants to try for his program, and far be it from Will to stop him from exploring his own sexuality. "If you want to be dominant with me, I'd be more than happy to submit, Data."  
  
"I am not sure I have sufficient information to attempt a second try confidently, sir," Data says, looking as close to embarrassed as he can. "It appears I have a severe misunderstanding of what dominance is. I was mistaking it for simple confidence, or a lack of shame, when it in fact is an entire way of life, complete with body language and a set of rules... I will have to do more research before I will feel comfortable making an attempt, sir. If that is alright."  
  
"It's quite alright, Data." Will smiles and cups Data's neck. "I can't complain. You're a very...satisfactory partner."  
  
"You do understand that the method with which I put this information I will gather to use will not be altered by the pleasure program I am writing, as it is not complete. It will be be an attempt solely for the purpose of satisfying curiosity. My behavior will not change at its core, not in the way the program will do so when it is finished," Data says, comforted by Will's hand on his skin.  
  
"I know that, Data--but what I'm saying is that I don't want you to feel inadequate for not being 'dominant.' It's not something I need from you." He bends down to kiss him again.   
  
"I understand," Data says. "I do not feel inadequate. I am simply curious. May I adjourn to do research, or would you like me to stay for a few hours to... play?"  
  
"Well, you did rile me up by making eyes at me all day, but if you'd prefer to adjourn, I can always tend to myself," Will murmurs.   
  
"I would be happy to stay, sir," Data says. "But perhaps... you should take charge again tonight. I fear my pride is injured, as you say. Besides, I found it quite enjoyable when you sat on my penis."  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to oblige." Will rumbles, and he grabs Data by the face to to kiss him roughly on the lips, whilst simultaneously backing him toward the bedroom.   
  
In the coming days, the more time that passes between Data's promise to research dominance, the less Will anticipates he will suddenly spring on him out of nowhere. A mission appears in the middle of that, an assignment that takes their attention for five days, and then after that it's business again, as usual. Two of their scheduled sessions come and go, and Will has all but forgotten Data's plans to research, save for when the thoughts grip him when he's alone in the shower, and he imagines Data throwing him into the wall.   
  
It's two and a half weeks after the incident on the bridge, long after Will has tensed up in combined excitement and nerves every time Data drew near to him, when Data approaches him in Ten Forward. He's sitting alone at a table with a mild cocktail, enjoying the view outside the observation port, when Data sits down across from him without asking or announcing his presence, both of which are things he would always do. Their absence takes Will off guard, though not in an unpleasant way.   
  
"Will," Data greets, surprising the human yet again as he folds his hands on the table. "I have some questions for you."  
  
"Alright, shoot." Will says, leaning in on the table. He takes another drink of his cocktail, and considers it while Data revs his engines, so to speak. It's all he can do to think of _what_ might come out of that mouth of his.   
  
"In my research into submission and dominance, I ran into several mentions of strict rules to keep both parties safe," Data says. "My first question is this: do I have permission to physically assault you? To lift and throw, or to pin you down. Not to harm, merely to control."  
  
Will hears a laugh from nearby, he glances over his shoulder but doesn't reprimand it. Instead he turns back to Data and nods, "Yes, you have my permission--but you have to give me some warning beforehand. It wouldn't turn me on if you just socked me jaw, Data."   
  
"I do not intend to hit you with my fist, sir," Data says evenly. "That being said, you are aware of my extreme physical strength. Chances are high that if you wanted to escape me, you physically could not. In situations like these, I have read that something called a 'safeword' may be implemented. In many cases this word is something not often said during sex, such as flamingo, carrot, or cyan. However, such things are only necessary if you would like to be able to make free use of words such as stop, cease, desist, or anything like it whilst having me ignore them. Is that something that would interest you, or would you find 'stop' sufficient for our purposes?"  
  
Will shifts to sit back comfortably in his seat, "Stop is fine with me--I can't imagine any situation that I'd tell you to stop, if I didn't want you to. Do you have any more questions for me, Data?"   
  
"Just one remaining," Data says. "When I am prepared to make another attempt, would you like forewarning, or would you prefer I surprise you when I come to your quarters?"  
  
"I think I'd prefer a little warning." Will chuckles.   
  
"How much advance warning? A day prior, that morning, or on the spot?" Data asks.  
  
"On the spot's just fine, Data," Will laughs now. "I'd just like a little warning before you hit me--so that I know how to respond."   
  
"As I said, I do not plan to hit you," Data says as he stands up from his seat. "There are a great many things I plan to do to you, but striking you is not one of them. Unless--" he pauses, his eyes darting like they do when he rapidly scans information, but then he shakes his head. "No. I do not plan to hit you."  
  
"Well, you _can_ hit me." Will smiles softly, with a little twinkle in his eye. "In certain places."   
  
Data is silent for a moment, then he gives Will an almost smug little smile. "Noted," he nods. "I will see you tomorrow for our regularly scheduled playdate, sir."  
  
That night, after Will's done relaxing in Ten Forward, he heads back to his quarters, but finds it hard to fall asleep because he just keeps thinking about that smile Data had, had whilst talking to him. In fact, he finds it so hard to shake that he jerks off several times that night before falling asleep.   
  
The next morning when he wakes up, he has the jitters. He wonders what Data will do when he finally gets him alone, and he has to take care of himself a few more times before going on duty, just to make sure all his energy is laser focused on work, but all that prep goes out the window when he sees Data on the bridge, looking fine and svelt as ever in his Starfleet uniform. Will admires how _sparkly_ he looks in his Operations gold.   
  
They catch each others' eye now and again, Data occasionally stares at him, but they go back to work unimpeded. It's a fairly routine day, but it feels as if it drags on forever--Will just can't wait to get back his quarters, alone with the android.   
  
He cleans himself up as soon as he gets back to his quarters, freshly washed and shaved, and still it's more than three hours until Data is set to come to his quarters. He considers contacting him to have him come early, but he doesn't want to seem desperate (even if he might be) and he respects the fact that Data has a life outside of him , so he waits, and he stalls, and he suffers.   
  
When his door chirps, he has to physically restrain himself from getting up and greeting Data at the door like an eager dog, waiting patiently in his armchair for the android to enter and lock the doors behind him.   
  
"Good evening, sir," he says, folding his hands behind his back. "I am here to dominate you."  
  
Will runs his fingers from the part of his mustache, down the sides, then looks up at Data, like he'd been thinking of something else, or otherwise attempts to look preoccupied, but it's a failing attempt at best. He takes a deep breath, licks the corner of his lips and locks gaze with Data, "Well, what are you waiting for, Data....?"   
  
"Your permission," Data answers. "Now that I have it, strip naked and get on the bed." After a short pause he says, "That is an order, not a request."  
  
Will sucks in a breath and holds it a moment, his heart racing. He continues to look at Data for a long moment before complying--he strips off his robe, then his PJ's, and walks the length of his quarters to the bedroom, where he lies down on the bed, his cock instantly half hard and throbbing to life between his legs, eager for what's to come.   
  
"What would you like me to do, Sir?" Will asks, his voice rough.   
  
"I would like you to make yourself comfortable," Data says as he approaches the bed casually with his hands behind his back. "And for you to keep your hands flat on the bed until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yessir." The commander says obediently. He places his hands flat on the bed beside him and swallows thickly, his cock jumping again. Anticipation shakes through his body, makes his toes curl, his nipples harden, and the hair on his arms to raise. Will looks up at him with heavy eyes, and doesn't say a word, he just waits as patiently as he can.   
  
"Good," Data says. "Spread your legs for me."  
  
As Will obliges with a soft groan, Data calmly removes his shirt, loosening the collar and then tugging it over his head. He knows how much Will likes the sight of him unclothed, so he indulges him before crawling up onto the bed with lube in hand. He settles comfortably between Will's spread legs and dollops a bit of cold lube right on the tip of the human's cock from the bottle. Chasing it a moment later with his hand, Data starts to slowly twist his hand over Will's cock.   
  
"We are going to play a game tonight, Will," he says, purposefully using his name in order to fluster the commander. "Would you like to hear the rules?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much, Data." Will groans, his tummy jumping. His eyes flicker from his cock, wrapped up prettily in Data's hands, to the android's face. He has a hard time focusing with the slick feeling of those fingers over his shaft.   
  
"I am going to bring you to the edge of release but not grant you climax five times in a row," Data says evenly, like he's just talking about the weather. "However long that takes. Meaning, if you manage to outwit my timing and find release against my wishes, I will simply start again, from zero, as long as it takes to accomplish my goal. Only then, when you have cooperated, will I enter you and fuck you-- if you even have the energy for it still. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Will?"  
  
"Yessir," Will says, his voice a bit shaky, and very quiet. He grips the duvet in his fists and watches Data quietly for a few moments, then his head tips back and he groans as Data's hands pick up pace, squelching wetly in the quiet room. Though he's forbidden from using his hands, Will's hips piston up into the pace.   
  
The first refusal of his release comes in just minutes. He was much more pent up than he realized, but as Data's hand completely releases him just seconds before his climax, Will realizes how much of a challenge this will be. Already a thin sheen of sweat has glistened to life on his skin, and he tosses his head with a groan as his cock throbs helplessly in the open air of the bedroom, the lube swiftly cooling on his skin without the friction of Data's hand to warm it.   
  
Instead, Data rubs his dry hand up and down Will's chest and belly, soothing him back down from the edge, watching his form move and buck. This is all still for the program, though Will has all but forgotten that they're even working on that anymore-- at this point, Data just feels like his lover. And at this exact moment, he's a cruel lover indeed.   
  
When one minute of calm petting has elapsed, Data wraps his wet hand once more around his cock and starts to twist his palm around the shaft with every stroke. "That is number one, Will. Four more to go."  
  
Will groans the android's name in response, his hips bucking up madly before they're *stilled* by Data, who sacrifices a hand to hold him down by the belly, puting just enough pressure on that Will can feel his inhuman strength without injuring him in any way.   
  
There's a dull ache in his core that has nothing to do with Data's hand there. It feels like a pressure, slowly building to a head, that slowly envelopes his cock and his balls, and spreads down his legs. Soon, Will finds it difficult to think of _anything_ but release and the slick glide of Data's hand. He turns pleasantly-anguished blue eyes on Data, fingers fidgeting and twitching up before he remembers he's been _ordered_ not to touch his partner, a fact which brings a pained groan up from his chest.   
  
"Data...that feels...so good, baby." He says, his voice pleading and desperate with a need for validation and attention, to be told he's doing good.   
  
So close to a second chance at release, Data stops again, but this time his face has changed. Rather than the cool indifference he's been wearing since he walked into the room, his brow is furrowed now, and his head cocked.   
  
"Baby, sir?" he asks, even the quality of his voice changing, lifting back into its normal range. "I am not an infant."  
  
Will chokes on his words before he can even get them out, his hips bucking futily into the air. His breath leaves him in one long sigh before his body stills again, a heavy bead of precome dripping down over Data's fingers.   
  
"Pet name..." Will groans. "I was trying to be affectionate."   
  
Data's brow only furrows further. "A pet name? I am not a cat nor a dog, either. Are you confused? Perhaps we should stop this exercise."  
  
"No--Data _please_." Will moans, his back arching up a little as he shifts around on the bed. "A nickname--pet names are some-something lovers give each other. Data please, touch me. I need you. Please, _please_, Data."  
  
"Ah. Pet names... accessing..." his eyes flicker for a moment. "I understand now. A gesture of affection and comfort. Words like baby, doll, sweet heart, lover, cookie, princess, cupcake, stud, sweetness, big boy--"  
  
"Yes, Data. Yes." Will groans, he bucks his hips up into Data's hands again to try to give him a hint. "Please...don't stop. I need you."   
  
"Right. Apologies," Data shakes his head, focusing back on the task at hand, and getting back into the role of dominant. He closes his hand around Will's cock again, and this time he uses a stray bit of lube to slide the middle and pointer fingers of his opposite hand inside Will palm-up. He doesn't thrust those fingers, just leaves them planted deep inside and strokes his fingertips against Will's prostate in time with his pumping hand. "You have accomplished two withheld orgasms, Will. Shall we try for three?" he smirks down at the human, taking in his reaction to the pleasure being not only restored but amplified.  
  
"Oh god, three...yeah three." Will pants dumbly, clutching fistfuls of the duvet now, he's bucking up into Data's hand, and riding his fingers at the same time. He twists his hips down on those fingers, touches that spot that so desperately _needs_ to be touched.   
  
He moans Data's name again, another thick bead of precome sliding down the android's fingers, adding to the suffciently slick glide of his hand now. Will chokes on his own voice, he needs to touch Data, but he _can't_ he promised not to, and he's starting to regret it, as every last nervending is overwrought, and he can feel his orgasm climbing to the top of the hill, like a massive boulder being pushed against gravity, his guts heavy with the weight of laboring it up that hill, and his resolve starts to break down again the longer Data's fingers are inside of him.   
  
Again his orgasm is taken from him, and this time when Data pulls his fingers out of Will and releases his cock, Will makes an injured noise, twisting on the sheets and sobbing against the covers. Data croons to him and lets him ride out his frustrations, panting and begging, but the android doesn't give him anything. He just lets him writhe until he relaxes once again, his cock slowly turning purple.   
  
"That was number three," Data says evenly. "You are over halfway there. Just two more."  
  
Those fingers slip back inside Will and brush that spot that's slowly making him go mad, and his hand closes once again over his cock as Data starts to milk him towards a release he won't let him have for the fourth time.  
  
Will's eyes roll back in his head, his hips come up off the bed and he wails and sobs into the open air. He's so desperately close, and he feels like if he doesn't chase it down and cum this time, he might go insane. So he focuses on the feeling of those fingers twisting into him, the hand on his cock, jerking his hips to thrust into one and fuck himself on the other, and he gets into a rythm like that, going almost silent as he just lets the feelings take him.  
  
And there's that feeling again, that climbing sensation. Again, he envisions tha boulder on the hill top, and when he gets to the top this time, he can feel the pressure building and building behind the intent, then with another swipe of Data's hand as his palm leaves his cock, his soul soars and he cums so hard that his vision blurs. White jets pants his belly and chest, and Will bellows like a bull, before the orgasm gives way to hot shivers and he comes crashing down from the moment, panting and sobbing, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Data..."   
  
"Remarkable," Data murmurs, watching Will come undone. He'd stopped touching him before this should have occurred, but it appears that Will's body had other plans. His own muscle spasms sent him over the edge, after Data's hands had already left him. Hands still wet, he pushes on Will's hips to flatten him to the bed, holding him down with ease until his aftershocks stop and he's able to look tearfully up at the android.   
  
"Regretful that you could not make it," he says evenly. "But that was only attempt number one. As I said, we will do this for as long as it takes."  
  
With a fresh application of lube, his fingers slip back inside Will, and his hand closes over his oversensitive, half-hard cock, stroking him again despite its attempts to flag. He won't let him.  
  
"Oh god--oh god Data, please, _please_..." Will has no idea what he's begging for, he can't quite form a coherent thought. Every six foot plus square inch of him feels as if it's been condensed down to those seven between his legs. He can't _think_ or form coherent words, he babbles mindlessly, apologizing between low grunts and moans. His achey cock's been alleviated of its purple hue, but it's hard again, and practically vibrating in Data's hand with his heartbeat coursing through it.   
  
And again he finds himself on the edge of release, quick but not as fast as the last time and Data releases him. Will feels the sting of cold air on his cock and pleads under his breath for Data to touch him, his cheeks wet with tears, but the android does not, he comforts him by rubbing his thighs, and raking his fingers through Will's chest hair, then he's right back to jerking him off, with three fingers now buried inside of him.   
  
Will has lost count, but Data has not. His fourth stolen orgasm follows the one he stole back for himself, and then a fifth just a few minutes after that. They're fortunate for the soundproofing walls as Data edges him into his sixth climax and then robs him of it just as quickly, because it's starting to sound more and more like Will Riker is being murdered in his own quarters with each passing minute.   
  
"That was number six," Data says, though he's fairly certain Will is out of his mind with pleasure by now-- or the lack thereof. The maddening refusal to let his body move from the plateau to the climax phase of his pleasure cycle is making Will's reactions more and more intense as time goes on. "Three left still to go. Would you like a drink of water? You have been sweating a lot."  
  
Will looks at him through darkened, cloudy eyes and the commander gruffs, "Water..."  
  
Data wipes his hands off and fetches a cold bottle of water from the replicator, helping Will lean up just enough to take several desperate pulls from it. The cold shock is enough to reinvigorate his sluggish, overheated body, bringing him back into focus out of the haze he'd been slipping into. When he's finished drinking, Data caps the bottle and moves back between Will's legs, but then he gets an idea, and he smirks.   
  
Unscrewing the cap once more, Data pools just a bit of the water into his mouth, ice cold on his tongue, and then he leans down and allows Will's cock to breach the vacuum seal of his lips, surrounding his superheated, chapped cock with the cold shock of water and the burning velvet of his tongue in one fell swoop.  
  
"Oh sweet shit!" Will shouts, grabbing Data by the head--he's been ordered to keep to himself but he just _can't_ when he feels the cold spash of water on his cock. His mouth drops open and he tries to articulate something, anything but all that comes out is a sound between confusion a _dog bark._  
  
Data forgives Will his transgressions for now, allowing him to maintain grip of his hair as he bobs his head over his cock, his eyes open and bright as he looks up at him, watches him come totally apart from the contrasting sensations. The water quickly heats from their combined body temperatures, and Data swallows the water, his throat convulsing around Will's cock as he does so. Will sounds like he's crying now, and he's so red-faced and sweaty Data might not be able to tell the difference if he actually was.  
  
He _is_ crying. Tears streak hot down his cheeks and into his beard. He feels so weak and shaky that his hands eventually fall away from Data's head and he just bucks up helplessly into the feeling of his lover's cool, slick mouth. He's on the verge of another orgasm, but this time it's a softer sense, like the wings of a thousand butterflies swirling in his tummy.   
  
"D-Data...." Will croaks, his throat rough and dry from yelling.   
  
Data pulls away again and Will just about screams with frustration at being denied for a seventh time. Data is panting, his oxygenation protocols kicking in doubletime to make up for lost air, filtering the necessary gasses back into his system with a light-headed rush.   
  
"Just two left," he says, sitting up and gathering Will's legs back over his lap, running his hands up and down his trembling thighs. "Two left and I will fuck you. You will not fail again to maintain self control, will you? Or will we be doing this thirteen times?"  
  
Will runs a hand down his tired face and covers his eyes, laughing into the quiet room, "Oh god, I hope not! I'll do my best, Data but I think if I fail this time....I don't know if I can go another round to thirteen. I might explode."  
  
"You will not explode," Data says evenly, and closes his hand once more around Will's cock. The temperature shift from the cool water to the cool air back to Data's hand feels lava-hot now, like his entire pelvis has been dunked in a jacuzzi, comfortingly warm and only moreso when Data's fingers plunge back into him to massage that spot once more. It's like sticking him with a cattle prod, he reacts so violently.  
  
Will rides out the first round, still a bit dazed and disoriented. He looks like he's transcending space and time when Data's touching him, and when he stops, Will can't help the anguished groan that chokes in his throat. Then they're starting on round two, and just like that WIll's building toward another orgasm, but he's getting better at holding it back, noticing the small changes in his body and clamping down on his pelvic muscles before they can go to far and bring him over the edge again.   
  
He wants to touch Data, but he keeps his hands to himself, digging tight fists into the duvet, his hips bucking into sensation, cock throbbing in the open air when Data pulls back and gives him _nothing_ again.   
  
"You did it," he hears a moment later, as hands roam up and down his shaking body. "You accomplished our goal, Will. Would you like me to fuck you now, or are you too sore? I could simply bring you off with my hand if you prefer."  
  
"Fuck me, please Data..." Will grumbles, his hands shaking up before they pin back at his sides. "Please, I need you."   
  
"Yes sir," Data murmurs, and finally opens his pants, which have actually grown to be uncomfortable they've been holding his own erection back for so long. He lubricates himself quickly and holds Will under the thigh to spread his legs, guiding his cock to the human's slack, wet hole. He lets out a long, quiet sigh of pleasure as he seats fully inside Will, who wails like he was just stabbed with a hot poker (in essence he was)  
  
Leaning out over the human, he braces his hands on the bed on either side of his head and murmurs, "You may touch me now," before he starts to rock his hips in a slow, deep grind at first, just to acclimate the highly oversensitive human to the sensations of being filled properly after being edged for over an hour.  
  
"Data--Data..." Will growls his name, and buries his nose in the crook of his lover's neck, and wraps arms around him. His hips raise to meet the twist of Data's, and his heels rub the back of the android's thighs as he holds onto him for dear life. He bites and nuzzles into his neck, practically sobbing, finally being filled may be too much for him, but if it is he gives no indication other than the quiet hiccup of his breath.   
  
Despite what Data had promised, what they're doing now comes closer to what Data has seen in his research being called making love. He lies chest to chest with Will now, supported only by his elbows and knees. The human is wrapped completely around him, preventing him from thrusting deeply, but he doesn't need to, this is more than enough. His thrusts are shallow but quick, his cock deep and grinding as his smooth stomach traps and rubs Will's wet, chafed cock. It's truly the closest they've ever been during sex, pressed up against one another.   
  
Data modulates his skin temperature to be just slightly cooler than Will's, everywhere but his cock, just to give the human some relief from the burning fever of pleasure that has consumed his entire body, and a soft exhale leaves him when his commander squeezes the breath out of him with a shiver of pleasure. Data drops his forehead to Will's shoulder and increases the speed of his thrusts with a quiet, almost inaudible groan.  
  
Will's body shakes under him. His arms are still wrapped tight around Data's shoulders, preventing him from moving too far away, almost as if he's afraid he'll get up and leave if he doesn't hold tight. He spreads his legs wide, taking Data down into his depths, until they're just grinding together in shallow motions.   
  
And Will's poor, chafed cock is trapped between them, rubbing against his own body hair, painful and overstimulated, but every inch of him is, not just his cock, he's tired everywhere, but he's addicted to the drag of Data's cock, which stimulates him deeper than his fingers could go.   
  
"M'close..." the commander moans, his arms at last falling away to give Data room.   
  
"Good," Data says, and once given the room to move, he pushes up onto his hands once more. Lifting his knees, he plants his feet on the bed and uses that leverage to start swinging back and pounding down into the human with enough force to make the bed shake. "You may climax, Will."  
Will vaguely understands, but he's so blissed out that he feels like he's floating in suspended animation, it's only when Data starts to take him apart does he really respond. A choked cry leaves him, he bounces under the android, his knees crooked up to support his back and he uses his feet to greet those pounding thrusts. He can feel himself hovering on the verge of climax, like his body has forgotten *how* from being teased so thoroughly, he needs more, so he accepts more. His hands move up to Data's shoulders, and he turns his head to the side to wail into the open air, the sound dying on a pained wheeze as Data's cock punches the air right out of his lungs.   
  
For the final time that night, Data closes his hand around Will's wet cock and jerks him in time with his thrusts. He's having a hard time catching the climax protocol himself with each passing second, the pleasure of finally being inside the human is so intense.   
  
Since they started their experiments, their pleasure has been a bit out of sync. It's taken them so long to get to where they are now, as equals-- and as equals, for the first time, they cum together in perfect synchronization. Will's body arches and he wheezes like he's dying as his second orgasm hits him after being denied so many times. The pleasure is so intense that he blacks out completely, his eyes rolling back for a few seconds as he goes rigid, and then limp all at once.   
  
Data would have been concerned, had he not come across this sort of thing in his research. Still, it is remarkable to watch a human be pushed so far to the edges of what their body can handle before shutting down. Will comes to, to the sensation of being gently wiped down with a hot, damp wash cloth, rubbing into his skin and lifting away the layer of sweat that was starting to go tacky on his body.  
  
The commander smiles up at Data, he looks completely and totally satisfied, his eyes squinted pleasantly, like a content cat. He mumbles something under his breath, which Data knows to be his name, and runs his hand over the android's chest before it drops back down at his side.   
  
"Wow..." Will whispers. "That was....that was something else, Data."   
  
"Yes it was, sir," Data says, tossing the cooling cloth onto the bedside table to be cleaned up later, and he pulls the covers back and over Will's body as he settles in beside him for their cuddle session. As he circles his arm around the human's shoulder and pulls him to lay against his chest, he looks down at the man and brushes the hair from his forehead. "I was thinking, perhaps I should stay here tonight. The human psyche can often be fragile after such an intense sexual experience, and I would be remiss if you woke up in the night distraught and alone."  
  
Will smiles sweetly, "I'd like that, Data...think I could use a little TLC after such an intense session, not that I'm complaining."  
  
That marks the last time Data ever needs to make an excuse to stay the night in Will's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you wouldn't be able to tell, this entire chapter is HEAVILY inspired aesthetically by the music video for the song miracle by caravan palace https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdabIfmcqSQ

When the word comes through that the mirasos people of the planet Pretacon are hailing the human race for the chance to join their galactic allies, Starfleet couldn't possibly have jumped at the chance sooner. Little is known about the mirasos, except that they keep mostly to themselves despite being a hyper-advanced race of humanoids who have somehow managed to survive for millenia despite being an all-female species. They're known for being very close allies with the Klingons, supporting them for centuries through the wars and rebellions and offering them solace from their humiliations when the peace treaties finally settled.   
  
Apart from the fact that there's never existed a single male mirasos, and that they approach seven feet tall on average, Will has precious little information to go on when Picard announces that he will be going to the planet's surface with a small away team to meet with the world's Queen and discuss arrangements to include the human race as part of mirasos' allies in perpetuity. Picard will be staying behind on the ship to greet the Queen's personal head of royal security and a small collection of her most trusted soldiers for a tour of the ship and her capabilities, both militant and interpersonal, while Will has the solemn task of impressing the Queen herself. No pressure, really.  
  
It doesn't help that the outfit Will is currently looking at, hanging on the rack in his room that was given to him specifically so he could dress with respect in their local fashions, is about as small as any garment has a right to be. A sheer shawl serves as the only top, meant to wrap around his shoulders and tuck into the richly beaded belt they provided, along with an equally small wrap skirt that will barely be long enough for his dick not to be hanging out in the open-- seeing as they failed to provide undergarments. All the fabric is hemmed with shiny gold ribbon, and the beading on the belt matches the beaded sandals they sent up for him. It's going to be the least amount of clothing he's worn in public since his early 20s, but if the reports from the surface of the planet as to the general climate of the place, the lack of coverage will be appreciated once he gets down there. Still, he could have done without O'Brien snickering at him while he picked a skirt wedgie out of his crack on the transporter pad.   
  
Worf had specifically requested to come with, along with Wes (who was denied) and a few other curious ensigns, all of whom are dressed in similar garb to Will's-- although his outfit seems to be uniquely small. He would guess it's just because of his height, but he heard that the Mirasos are a quite tall species, so there honestly should be no excuse for why he can feel a breeze on his butt cheeks when he walks.  
  
However, all of his unspoken complaints die in an instant when they're beamed down to the planet, and he's treated to the local sights. The temperature on the planet is hot and humid, and he's sweating within moments, suddenly very grateful for how forgiving his garments are as the greeting party come to accept them. As expected, nothing but women wearing nothing but skirts, draped with gold jewelry. Their skin is a rusty red color that matches the clay earth paths that make up their roads, stippled turquoise in pretty patterns, unique to each woman in stripes and swirls and spots. Their eyes are wide and pale, their noses wide and flat like a cat's, and their teeth are pointed and sly as they greet the party with wide smiles.   
  
"Friends, friends," they murmur as they gather around the party, several of the women making an immediate beeline for Worf, draping off of him from all sides while they whisper to him in Klingon. He looks like he's died and gone to heaven as one of them twirls his hair around her finger.   
  
"Who is Will?" the leader of the party says, her draped necklaces clinging against her frankly heavy-looking nipple rings.  
  
"That would be me, Ma'am." The commander replies, stepping forward out of the line of Starfleet personell. He can feel eyes on him, and looking around proves that many of the women here are sizing him up like he's a choice delicacy, ripe for the taking. He glances away just as one of them licks their sharp teeth, and turns his eyes back to the woman who'd spoken to him.   
  
"Oshara," she bows at the waist in greeting as she announces her name, and Will quickly takes the hint and bows in return. "You come this way to the temple of our Queen."  
  
They're lead down the path for a little under a quarter of a mile, before the road comes around a bend and spills into a lush clearing at least two or three square miles wide, with a waterfall roaring in the distance over the edge of a cliff, into a pond that spills rivers out in every direction like fingers-- and in the center of it all, across a narrow rope bridge over a canyon drop of at least 30 feet to water, rests a towering layered pyramid-style construct made of the same reddish clay that their skin blends into, with gold and turquoise accents lining the layers in intricate patterns that display old battles and gods. The structure reminds Will of the Mesopotamian ziggurats of human earth culture, but with significantly more decoration and grandeur, including the towering staircase in the center.   
  
"Do you have questions before you see our Queen?" Oshara asks as they stop in front of the stairs that look almost too steep to climb, and certainly deadly, were they to fall.  
  
"What will be required of me when I meet her?" Will asks, straightening his shawl a little, trying to make himself presentable, though the trek up the stairs is likely to dishevel him again.   
  
"You'll join her for the feast," Oshara explains, her head bowed. "Following, the ritual of joining. If she likes what she sees, she will make the arrangements for treaty."  
  
"What is the ritual of joining?" Will asks, tilting his chin, that one eye squinting apprehensively.   
  
"She will tell you more about it," Oshara says, her head still bowed.  
  
"Very well. Lead the way." Will says, and he follows her.   
  
The climb up the stairs is steep, and does Will's back and knees absolutely no favors; but the sights of being so high up afford him the ability to see across the expanse of the place, over the tops of lush trees crowned with mist and glittering with fresh rainfall from hours prior. The roaring of the waterfall is loud in his ears, and as they climb toward the top of the pyramid, the buzzy feeling of anticipation grows in Will's tummy.   
  
The queen herself stands at the top, proud and upright with a decorated spear in one hand, with the longest black hair he's ever seen, bunched up in tight curls nearly down to her knees, the weight of which must be supported by the heavy gold rings around her neck. She's totally bare, save for a sheer skirt wrapped around her waist, and the gold and turquoise jewelry she wears on every inch of her body, from anklets and toe chains to her pierced navel and nipples, and heavy dangling earrings that rest on her shoulders and hang from stretched earlobes. She looks beautiful and wild, with a bounty of rolls and curves and bright, wide eyes that take him in.   
  
She reaches out to take him by the face, towering over him by at least a foot, and she turns his head this way and that, inspecting him, before she gives a soft hum of what sounds like approval.   
  
"Queen Yaretzara," Oshara bows at the waist to introduce her queen, only after she's finished inspecting Will.   
  
"You are Will Riker," the queen says, with a remarkably smooth and delicate voice for how massive she is, and how much space and command she invokes. "I knew they would send us a good one."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't let you down." Will chuckles, his voice cracking a bit on the last note. He has to look *up* at her, something he's rarely had to do with anyone but a few Klingons over his service record. "It's an honor to be here, Queen Yaretzara."   
  
She smiles and bends down to kiss him right on the mouth, holding his face in both hands. Nobody bats an eye, so he figures this must be a pretty standard greeting, and not an unpleasant one. She smells like fresh turned clay and some kind of floral scent he can't identify, similar to honeysuckle but just a bit more imposing, filling his nose and throat before she stands up and says, "_You_ may call me Yetzy."  
  
"Oh...yes Ma'am!" Will replies as he swoons slightly on his feet and looks up at her with a dopey smile.   
  
The rest of the party is allowed to come up the stairs after the queen has greeted Will, and she leads him into the room at the very top of the temple, where a massive feast has been laid out, the table brimming with local delicacies. He doesn't recognize a single thing, but they all looks adjacent enough to earth cuisine that nothing puts him off. There is a roast of some kind of beast with purplish flesh that smells divine, a bounty of fruits and vegetables, gourds cut open and roasted, ready to be dipped into, fresh breads risen in natural lumpy shapes, custards and jugs of sweet-smelling fermented fruit juices. And, Will notes, not a single knife or fork or spoon to be found. Everything is meant to be eaten by hand, it seems, no matter how messy.   
  
"You'll sit beside me," Yaretzara says, leading Will to a chair of honor beside hers at the head of the table. The table itself is low and the chairs lower still, with just enough room under the stone slab that makes up the table top for them to cross their legs. The chairs are nicely cushioned at least, even if the backs are just sheer faces of unyielding rock.  
  
"Very nice, thank you Yetzy." Will says, and he takes his seat beside the queen, but not before pulling her chair out so she can sit down first. Once seated, he doesn't shy away from digging into the food. Will's never been one to steer clear of a challenge, and if the food tastes as good as it looks (which it proves to) it'll be no problem.   
  
"So tell me about your people," He says, and rips open the roast with his fingers to shove a mouthful of it into his mouth. "What are you customs, your traditions and your alliances? You must be a very wealthy people to afford to build such beautiful structures."   
  
"Our wealth comes from our population," the queen explains as her own plate is filled by the servants milling about them, all of whom Will notes have their groins covered in a manner that the more important people seem not to, including the queen herself who sits in such a way that simply a glance would reveal her entire vulva to any wandering eye. "We trade certain resources for things we can't make, grow or find here, and trade food for labor amongst ourselves. This temple was built by hungry people who were fed every day they worked to build it for my great, great, great grandmother."  
  
"I see. Our culture is very similar. We do not accumulate wealth anymore, that's a sentiment of a bygne era, for humans. Now, we do things and provide services because we believe everyone has a right to live well. It would seem our people are not so dissimilar in that regard."   
  
Will's voice is softened by a quiet lust that's building in his belly. He can't help but look Yetzy over, and he can tell she's enjoying it, by the way she holds his gaze.   
  
"Your people are also very...open, is that correct? You wear very little clothing, I have to say I was surprised to see my garments when they arrived." He chuckles. "Humans are more modest in that way."  
  
"Oh, modesty," the queen waves her hand idly. "We see no shame in the naked form. If you're referring to some of the girls being clothed, that's only because they haven't reached breeding age yet. We wouldn't want to confuse the visitors and have them barking up the wrong tree, after all," she smiles, waving over one of the servant girls, who approaches the queen with her head bowed as the queen puts her arm around her waist. "We cover only the buds that have not yet blossomed into proper flowers. Everything else we leave open and free-- besides, it's too hot for your layers."   
  
She sends the girl off with a little swat to her bottom, and the servant gives a soft yip of surprise and runs back to her friends giggling.  
  
"That is a very wise decision." Will laughs, watching the girl go off. He takes another healthy bite of food and grunts. "Mm-mm! This is good. Some of the best food I've ever had on an alien planet."   
  
"Good. We like our men to have healthy--" she glances down at his skirt, and the little bulge it hides with a smile. "Appetites."  
  
"Well, I've got a big one." Will tosses back, equally aware of her flirtations as she is of his.   
  
"A big one, you say?" She leans in a bit. "A big one of what?"  
  
Before he can reply, uproarious laughter from Worf can be heard from the other end of the table, startling them both. When he looks back up she's sitting upright in her seat again, the moment apparently lost-- but he gets the feeling there will be more.   
  
Through the rest of the dinner, they learn a bit more about one another's cultures. She has just as many questions about humankind as he has about mirasos life, that any questions he has about the "joining ceremony" are long since forgotten until a gold platter is carried out and laid in front of him with a strange blue pear about the size of a summer squash is laid out in front of him.   
  
"This is the palasas," Yaretzara explains. "Once you eat from this fruit, then we can carry on to the joining ceremony."  
  
"Oh yes, I meant to ask, what is the Ritual of Joining?" Will asks, he looks down at the golden tray, his eye drawn to the fruit, but he doesn't take it yet.   
  
"It's a feat of... strength, of a sort," the queen replies, rucking her sheer skirt up a little higher on her legs to let a passing breeze touch her skin. "It shows us whether humans are ready and able to be allied with us, joined with us. As the representative of your species, if you don't perform well, we'll assume your species is inadequate, and the deal will be off," she smiles. "No pressure."  
  
"If it is a feat of strength, I would be better suited to your challenge." Worf's voice comes from across the room, and Will looks up, surprised. "No offense, Commander--but a Klingon's strength is far superior to a mere human."  
  
The queen fixes him with a sly look. "We are already joined with the Klingons."  
  
"Well-- yes, but I also represent Starfleet, and--" Worf looks longingly at the fruit, like he recognizes it.   
  
"We aren't joining with Starfleet," the queen says evenly. "We're joining with humans. I appreciate your appetite, klingon, but you know as well as I do this is a matter that only humans can settle for themselves."  
  
Worf grumbles something under his breath, but is then shushed by the women who've surrounded him, and he seems, for the time, appeased by that.   
  
Will picks the fruit up, it looks so delicious he can hardly tear his eyes away from it. A few water droplets cling to it, from where it had been rinsed under cold water, and they dapple off onto his skin as he lifts the fruit and without further explanation, takes the first bite.   
  
Juice trickles down into his beard, and before he's really done with the first bite, he takes another, then another, eating like he hadn't just consumed a sizeable meal. There's some murmuring from around the room as he just eats and eats, a warmth buzzing in his belly as he takes the fruit down one bite at a time.   
  
The queen shares looks with the women around her as Will seems intent on consuming the entire fruit. He hears a few whispers around him of 'the whole thing?' like they're shocked, but every time he looks back up at the queen to gauge her reaction, the more of the fruit he's eaten the more thrilled she seems. When nothing but the core and seeds are left, and Will is more than pleasantly full, his entire body is humming with warmth that he attributes both to the way Yaretzara is looking at him, and his normal reactions to an extremely satisfying meal.   
  
"_Well_," the queen claps her hands together a few times, grinning and shaking her head with delight. "The last time someone ate the whole thing was the Krogan warlord Warolock. You really have come to perform for us."  
  
Will feels drunk. His whole face is red, and the Queen's words swirl in his mind like the ripples from a pebble thrown into clear water. He chuckles, and licks his lips, finding some of the sweet nectar still lingering there and asks, "What would you have of me?"   
  
"Follow me to the joining chamber. The rest of you stay here," she says, standing up from her seat. Will stands up, feeling a little light headed, but he's supported a moment later by Yaretzara's hand at his back, and the smell of her hair drives him absolutely wild as it surrounds him.   
  
He follows her down a flight of stairs and into a room lit from a hole above, where the natural flowering vines of the jungle are growing down through like a natural canopy surrounding a circular platform just inside, which Will realizes belatedly is, in fact, a bed. Just a big round mattress with nothing on it but a sheet. The bed itself is surrounded by a dozen other women at least, but Will is losing the ability to count them. The closer he gets to the bed the more he's consumed with this strange feeling of weightlessness and heat, and when the cool mattress catches him under his back before he even realizes he's laid down, he sees the queen's face blot out the sunlight overhead as she leans over him upside down.   
  
"Comfortable, Will Riker?" she asks, as several pairs of hands come down to start stripping him of his meager clothes, her breasts hanging down and nearly obscuring his view of her. Those hands on his body, even just to divest him of fabric, feel like heaven on his skin.  
  
"Yes, very....What was in that fruit?" He asks, his voice sounds strange and echoey in his ears. Looking around at the girls, they're all blurred around the edges, like he's in a dream, but the feeling of their hands on his body is too *real* to be a dream.   
  
"Legend has it, that thousands of years ago, the first mirasos woman walked out of a fountain deep underground," Yaretzara explains as too many pairs of hands to count come down on his body, rubbing oil into his skin from head to toe in a combined sensation that he couldn't begin to describe even in his right mind. "She lived off the land in solitude her entire life, wandering around, looking for companionship. She laid with the animals and plants alike in search of love and meaning, and found nothing. Lonely and aging, she begged the whims that called her to life to give her just one child."  
  
As she speaks, she rubs her hands over his shoulders and chest, massaging the sweet-smelling oil into his skin, threading her fingers through his chest hair and up through the stubble on his neck into his beard. "The gods listened, and bestowed her with a pregnancy that she carried for twenty years. When it came time, she laid on a riverbank, too old to carry on, and gave birth to a full grown woman, and died on the spot. Instantly, her body was accepted into the earth, and she grew in minutes into the first palasas tree. Her daughter picked her fruits and when she consumed them, she was bestowed with abound fertility, and was able to have more daughters with only the animals who first roamed our world."  
  
Will could swear he can see the story play out in his mind, in truly psychedelic colors, a tropical paradise wandered by a lonely woman, who underwent a transformation so beautiful he cannot truly comprehend it--and while he isn't entirely sure that the Queen isn't a telepath, he also isn't sure he's imagined it all, but any sort of reverie on the subject is wiped clean away by the hands touching him from all angles.   
  
"How beautiful..." he mutters under his breath, his back arching into their hands.   
  
He's been with multiple partners at once before, but never this many at once, and certainly never _drugged_. Will might have taken offense at the use of such deceit, but he can tell they mean him no malice, and understands that this is part of their ritual, and the test they would have humanity endure, so he gladly shoulders it, and accepts every ounce of attention they offer.   
  
"Now my daughters and I will join with you," she says, her mouth finding his again.   
  
The next few hours is a blur of red bodies moving on top of his in an endless stream of plush thighs, heaving breasts and rolling bellies, the rhythm of one girl caught up in the next and the next. He can hardly tell them apart, save for when Yaretzara herself mounts him. He can't tell if they're taking multiple turns or if he's simply perceiving time in dizzy, disorienting loops, but he knows at least that he cums so many times in a matter of a few hours without losing steam that even the girls seem to tire.   
  
In a moment of hazy clarity between rounds in which one of the girls helps him take a drink of water to replenish his fluids, he hears the queen nearby murmuring with one of her daughters.   
  
"The whole thing, you said?"  
  
"The whole thing," Yaretzara confirms. "This could go on for hours more. Fetch more palasas, at this rate you're going to need it just to keep up with him."  
  
"Data..." Will groans. "Where's Data...?" He's slurring his words, drunk on the fruit of passion, need consuming him. He looks up at Yaretzara, lost and needy, his cock still standing ramrod straight where it's flagged only a few times before reinvigorating again.   
  
"Data?" Yaretzara says, turning back to look at will. "What's a Data?"  
  
"My lover, from my starship..." Will gruffs, trying to sit up.   
  
"Oh! I forgot, I heard humans select single lovers. I could hail your ship and ask them to send her down?" Yaretzara offers, moving closer to him.  
  
"Him, but yes--it could make things run a little smoother." Will laughs, running his hands up and down the Queen's thick hips.   
  
"Him?" her eyes widen, as the word is echoed in whispers between her daughters as well ."You humans surprise me more and more. Girls, keep him entertained while I go hail for his man."  
  
In the time it takes for her to return, Will has gone another two rounds with the princesses. Though he could never grow bored of them, after sleeping nearly exclusively with Data for so long, the absence of something inside him has made this process less pleasurable for him than he knows it could be. And besides, he finds himself missing the android deeply, missing his pale skin and smooth voice, his bright eyes and comforting calmness.   
  
When he enters the room side by side with the queen, absolutely dwarfed in her presence, a shining beacon of white-gold among all the red, Will feels his entire body react to his presence, right down to his soul.   
  
"I have been informed of the situation," Data says as he approaches the bed and takes in the sight of Will, already stripping off his shirt. "You have ingested a very large quantity of a fruit that grows naturally on this planet, the chemical makeup of which induces a massive spike in hormone levels in most humanoids. The indigenous population uses this fruit in breeding ceremonies, of which this is one, and you consumed more than six times the recommended amount. Were you not informed of this ahead of time?"  
  
"No, Data--I wasn't." He looks up at the Queen, but shakes his head and continues in a hazy voice, "But that's no one's fault but my own. I should have asked more...questions."   
  
"You weren't?" Data looks up at the queen.   
  
"He wasn't?" the queen looks equally as surprised. "Well, he's performed fantastically for not knowing what the hell he was sent here to do."  
  
"The commander is known for doing that," Data says as he strips his pants off and crawls onto the bed to be with Will. "I am here, sir. This will be just like the burlesque show, won't it?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?" Will asks, already pushing Data down onto his back. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to sit on your cock again?"   
  
"Not necessary, sir," Data says, though he doesn't protest actually being pushed over onto his back, falling down beneath the commander. "Surely you must be tired after the time you have spent with the princesses."  
  
The princess whom are circling them now along with their mother, watching them curiously from every angle. It feels more tantalizing than it had in the holodeck, where Data knew the women were a product of program, and once the program terminated, all record of their dalliance would be forgotten by all but himself and Will. But not this time, these are real people surrounding them who will remember this as long as they live. That's... better, somehow.  
  
Will drops down between Data's legs, and he brushes his beard over the android's thigh in a tickly motion, then he takes his cock between his fingers and strokes him with no real purpose, still teasing his thighs--the women look on with curiosity, they've never seen two _men_ go at each other in this way, as their species does not have males, so watching this unfold must surely be an interesting sight.   
  
Then, Will's head pops up, and he covers Data's tip with his mouth, and hollowing his cheeks, he sinks down onto the android's shaft and gags on him, swallowing him down to the root, meanwhile reaching behind to make sure he's ready when the time comes.   
  
Data exhales softly, the only sign of his pleasure at all, and his fingers slide down into Will's hair. He shudders softly, keeping his eyes open to watch Will. This isn't the usual venue for their experiments, but it'll be an interesting bit of information to add to his program either way. The products of arousal by substance is something he should take the opportunity to study while he can, even if he'll probably never have an opportunity to use it.   
  
"Sir... you are surprisingly coherent with as much of the fruit's natural toxins in your body as you have consumed. Have you done this before?" he asks, his voice catching just a bit on his words  
  
Will comes up with a pop, and looks at him with foggy eyes, "It comes and goes--I don't remember some of what happened, I'll probably fade out again." then he plunges back down over Data's cock, slurping noisily on the shaft until it's buried at the back of his throat, then he starts to bob on it, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the whole display is unnecessary and that Data can get hard in an instant-- but Will's savoring the glide of his cock down his throat, and to show as much, he moans through his mouthful, and plunges two fingers deep in his own ass, stretching him for what's to come.   
  
Data looks curiously around at the royalty circling them and peering at them through the curtain of vines hanging down from the window in the ceiling. He can tell they're just as inquisitive about sex as he has been, or at least this form of sex. Considering the only time they accept men onto their planet is to breed with them, they've likely never seen two men have sex before, much less two human men.   
  
"He is not enjoying it," one of the princess murmurs to another, looking at Data.   
  
"I think you are right," whispers another. "Look at him. He barely moves or makes a sound."  
  
Feeling a bit self conscious under their scrutiny, Data focuses his eyes back down on Will instead, and rocks his hips up into his mouth just slightly. He's reminded all over again of why he needs to finish his program.  
  
Will hears some of this talk and shakes his head, coming up for air again. "Data's different--his species doesn't show pleasure the same way mine does, or even yours." the commander's hands roam up and down Data's chest and belly. "He's more reserved, but no less passionate. It takes a long time to learn how to read his body, and understand what he's feeling."   
  
The princesses coo to one another curiously,while Data looks thankfully up at Will, all the emotion stored in his eyes that Will has had so much experience reading now.   
  
"He isn't human? What is he then?" Yaretzara asks.   
  
"I am an android," Data answers as he beckons Will up higher to straddle his waist properly, holding his cock steady so the human can easily line up and sink down on top of him. Once he does, Will lets out a broken moan, but Data's brow only furrows in response as he holds Will's hips in his hands.   
  
"An android," the queen repeats with a soft laugh. "No wonder you wanted him. He'll never grow weary."  
  
Will gasps, plants both hands on his lover's shoulders and lets the full weight of him sink down in Data's lap. Of course, despite appearing more frail than Will, Data is not, and this does not hurt him in any way, or cause him to become winded. Instead, Data's hands go to Will's hips, and his commander grinds down, filled to the brim with him he moans out, "I need you at your biggest right now, Data--please."   
  
Data nods, and Will feels his cock swell, bigger than he's ever taken it before. At its upper limits, Data's cock feels like it's trying to tunnel its way out through his belly, filling and stretching him so sublimely that the pleasure is inviting the pheremones in the fruit to fuzz out his rational consciousness again. Data supports him with his hands on his hips, and then with ease he starts to lift Will's pliant body and tug him back down over his cock, masturbating with the human's body as an oversized sheath. Data rarely uses displays of strength when they have sex, he doesn't often need to, but in this case he gets the feeling that he's going to need to use the full range of his abilities to take care of Will.  
  
Will's call of pleasure echoes through the chamber and he throws his head back, hands splayed out over Data's chest and in throes of pleasure, he looks up through the circular window in the center of the room, and sees birds flitting over the chunk of sky that he can see, a strangely peaceful juxtaposition to the burning need ripping through his body. Then he just laughs, drunkenly, stupidly. He bounces on Data's cock and laughs like he's just heard the funniest joke in the galaxy.   
  
Data doesn't know why Will is laughing, but he doesn't think it's appropriate to ask.   
  
When Will cums, Data rolls him over onto his back, and holds him under the knees in order to fuck into him a second time, watching the way Will's body responds. He doesn't flag, doesn't come down from the pleasure, the pheremones in his body preventing the relaxation stage after the climax, cycling endlessly between orgasm and plateau. Were Will an older man, this might put a harmful strain on his body after this many hours, but young and healthy as a horse as he is, he's barely breaking a sweat.   
  
Well, figuratively. Literally he's covered in sweat, shiny and damp both from exertion and the heat of the planet. Data's body temperature is blissfully cool against Will's superheated body as the android fucks him to a second orgasm with ease. The drumming against his prostate was well needed after so many hours of stimulus only to his cock.  
  
The girls flit in and out of the scene, kissing Will, and Data too. Their red hands roam all over Data's pale skin, in perfect contrast, and tease will as well. The android fucks a third orgasm out of him, then puts Will on his belly, and plows him from that angle, with Will practically spread eagled on the bed. They find new positions, sometimes Data's bending him over the bed or fucking him from behind, other times they make love.   
  
Will cycles between lucidity and utter, blissful madness. He laughs, he cries and he screams with pleasure until he's a ragged, hoarse and shaking mess, and even then he keeps going and going. It isn't until the light from the window above is waning, and the night insects are chirping outside, that Will starts to slow down.   
  
he last time they embrace for the night is with Will on his back once more, wrapped up around Data with both arms and legs, kissing him slowly and deeply as the android grinds into him in a move that could only be described as tantric. Will finally falls asleep after his Nth orgasm of the night, and Data stands aside as the girls finish the ritual by using soft sponges to clean away whatever remains of the oil they rubbed him down with hours ago, taking with it any sweat or grime he accumulated over the hours.   
  
"That was the longest joining ceremony we've had in centuries," the queen comments as Data effortlessly picks Will up against his chest, holding him without a struggle. "This is one for the history books."  
  
When Will comes to, he's being tucked into a soft bed beneath a thin sheet by a still-nude Data, who catches his eye once he senses the human has awoken. He sits on the side of the bed and rests his hand against Will's cheek. "You should rest," he says. "Your day was... eventful."  
  
"To be honest with you, I don't remember most of it." Will admits, his voice hoarse and quiet. His hand comes up to rest on top of Data's and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "But I'm sure it was one hell of a ride."   
  
"In a manner of speaking," Data says. "I do have one question, however... why did you call for me? It was as the queen said, that I possess a unique inability to tire, unlike the indigenous population, correct?"  
  
"No," Will rumbles, rubbing his palm over Data's soft knuckles, and he smiles slow and soft. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I _needed_ you, Data. Do you understand?"   
  
Data's brow furrows. "Then it is true, they said when you asked for me, you called me your lover?"  
  
"Yes, that's true." Will says, his eyes tightening a little.   
  
"Lover refers to a relationship between humans in which both parties are committed romantic and sexual partners," Data recites evenly, turning his hand over in Will's in order to hold the human's in return. "Is that how you view our relationship, sir?"  
  
Will's hand drops back down to his side, and he rolls up onto his elbow to look at Data more closely despite the ache in his body. He swallows, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips, heart racing and he replies, "Yes, Data...that's how I see us, and you."   
  
Data is silent for a while, his eyes flicking as he accesses more information before he chirps, "Ah. I see. That is... intriguing, sir. I understand. You must have very strong feelings for me, if in the throes of your chemically induced passion, all you could think of was me."  
  
Will laughs quietly, "Yes, Data...I have very strong feelings for you, something you might even call love?"   
  
Data makes another noise of interest, as he lifts the sheet in order to slide under the blankets with Will, curling the sore human into his side and giving him sweet relief from the cloying heat of the planet with the reduced temperature of his body. "That gives me a lot to think about," he says as he wraps his arm around Will's shoulders and looks down at him. "I will have to take some time to analyze my feelings and get back to you on a confident prognosis. But I believe that chances are statistically likely that I also love you, sir."  
  
"I hope so, Data." Will mumbles, and he curls up on his side, lacing his fingers with the android's, and falls quickly to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Will's show of great stamina impresses the Mirasos so much, that they agree to ally with humans. Picard congratulates him on a job well done, and although most of the crew seems to understand what the ordeal had entailed, nobody really brings it up, so it's just business as usual once they leave the star system.   
  
Perhaps...a little too much so.   
  
Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Data shows up at the usual time, but he says nothing of what they'd talked about on Pretacon, and Will doesn't know if he should bring it up. Surely if he'd made Data uncomfortable with talk of love, the android would have said something, and surely he wouldn't still be having _sex_ with him, but they continue on, working out Data's program, trying new things now and again, always to better Data's understanding of acts of intimacy.  
  
But the longer time goes on, the more Will worries that Data's somehow forgotten that conversation, or worse, he's elected to ignore it entirely. He doesn't know the proper etiquette--should he bring it up and try to clear the air, or is Data's silence on the subject his way of saying he'd prefer to forget about it, and remain friends with benefits? It's hard to say with someone like Data.   
  
He goes to Deanna for advice, who regrets that she can't read Data the way she might be able to anyone else and offer Will real help, but she tells him of course to follow his gut. The problem is that his gut is saying two different things-- one, a desperate plea for him to find out the truth, and the other and equally desperate desire not to lose Data altogether by making him too uncomfortable to continue.   
  
One way or another, he supposes that if this relationship isn't meaningful to Data, it will end when the program is finished, in which case there is a definite finish line for Will to look forward to, marking either the end of everything, or the start of something new.   
  
It comes sooner than he expected. Just three weeks after leaving Pretacon, Data informs him that morning on the bridge that for their regularly scheduled playdate, he would like for Will to come to his quarters. It's an unusual request, and one he's never made before, so Will obeys without question and arrives at Data's room at 2100 hours on the dot, just like Data has always been so punctual with him.   
  
"I have good news, sir," Data says as he lets Will into his room, locking the door behind them. "I finished writing the program last night. The Pleasure Protocol is officially complete."  
  
"It's taken quite a while, but are you satisfied with it, Mr. Data?" Will asks, stepping through the doors, which hiss closed behind him. He looks down at the lieutenant commander with a small degree of sadness in his eyes--it feels like it's all coming to an end, now.   
  
"I am completely satisfied, sir. I have run dozens of simulations since its completion, and I believe I have achieved picture perfect human pleasure. I ran a full diagnostic scan of my protocol against hundreds of hours of footage of human intercourse, and I have achieved an exact copy of the way your body replies to stimulus, including the small details I never would have noticed from simply watching and researching, such as the hardening of nipples, the increased salivary response, the rapid heartbeat and more. It has all been compiled into one program that I will be able to effortlessly run, all the processes of which will be taken care of for me-- involuntarily, just like it is for humans. I will not have to think about it or command my body to do anything, the program will take care of it all."  
  
Reaching out to put his hands on Will's chest, he looks up at the human. "Would you test it with me? I trust no one more than you, and after all the work you have put into this program with me, I believe you should be the first to see it in action."  
  
"Yes. Of course, Data," Will says, thumbing over the android's cheek. He bends down to press a soft kiss to his lips, as he always does, and his arms slip down to encircle his waist.   
  
"Thank you, sir. I will now implement the program," Data says, and then leans in to kiss Will again.   
  
If Will had been worried that all their work into the program might have been for nothing, his worries immediately go unfounded when he feels an instantaneous shift in Data's usual posture. He leans more heavily into Will, throwing his arms up around his neck to crowd into his space as close as he possibly can. His tongue probes into Will's mouth with less calculation than usual, his fingers carding into his hair, and he steadily pushes Will backwards into the bed.   
  
Will's back hits the mattress and he watches as Data moves on top of him. Everything about him has changed, he still looks like Data, but the way his face emotes and even the way he carries his body is different. He moves less fluidly than usual, his posture more organic as he straddles Will's hips and starts to roll his weight down over the commander's groin, stooping down to catch his face in both hands and kiss him again with passion. He bites Will's lower lip and tugs, groaning softly when he feels Will arch into the touch, and when he speaks, though his voice is still the same, even his cadence has changed from his usual measured, even tone to something more organic and clipped.   
  
"I want you to fuck _me_ this time, sir," he moans into the side of Will's neck as he hurries to pull his shirt up and off his body. "I want to feel you sink into me. You will be the first-- I want it to be you."  
  
"I want you too, Data--no, I _need_ you." Will helps him get them both undressed, he finds Data...fumbling with his clothes, it isn't something the android should do, and yet here he is. Data's neck is hot on his neck, Will finds it thrilling and alien all at once, which is indeed strange. He's only acting how any _human_ would in this situation, but Data is not human.   
  
Now bare chested, Will runs his fingers up over the flat plane of Data's, and grabs him by the shoulders, yanking him in for a kiss. Their mouths slot together, and Data's is hot and humid, slick tongue searching for Will's. The commander moans into his lover's open mouth, and Data responds in kind, grinding his hips down into Will's crotch, where his cock is growing harder by the second.   
  
"Flip me over," Data begs-- or rather commands, his own cock twitching through his pants in a way that Will can feel, unlike the usual steady rise of his cock in one fluid motion. "I have taken charge nearly exclusively for the past eleven months, I want to feel you throw me down and use me."  
  
"Impatient--I like to take my time." Will grunts, but he obliges. Taking Data by the shoulders, he shoves him onto his back, then flips him over in one motion--something he really would not be able to do without Data's consent, as the droid's too heavy. Then, he practically rips his pants off and asks, "Are you ready for me, or do you need prepping?"   
  
"I do not need it, but I would like to feel it," Data says, looking back over his shoulder at the human. Will can see physical differences in Data down to the smallest details. He's actually flushed, the color of his skin changing around his cheeks and ears, and he's wearing a cocky smile as he looks at the other man with molten gold eyes. "Besides, I believe you said you like to take your time?"  
  
"Mm, I do--but you seemed to be in a _hurry_." Will gruffs, but he drops down to his belly, and parts Data's cheeks--there he can see a perfectly crafted hole, which must have taken a long time to build just right. It summons to mind whether Dr. Soong was a vain man, or just eccentric, but Will lets that thought fall away. Holding Data open, he slides his tongue against that ring of muscle, and feels it twitch to life, as if it were made of flesh and blood and always had been.   
  
He hears Data grunt and then let out a soft whine, his body moving against the sheets as he spreads his legs to arch up into the perfect posture for Will to eat at his hole. "Can you blame me?" Data says, his voice rougher now than Will has ever heard it, sawing in and out of his chest like fire. "I have had to wait nearly a year to feel you inside me, you will have to forgive me some im-- ohh -- impatience--" he moans mid-sentence, arching his ass back against Will's mouth.  
  
Will spreads the flat of his tongue over that hole until it pops inside, then he sucks and licks the edges, his wide, slick tongue probing deep inside, but it isn't enough to satisfy, only to tease--but Data's never been on the receiving end of teasing, it's always been Will occupying that position, so he's more than happy to show him what he can do.   
  
He grips Data firmly by the hips, and sinks his tongue deeper, his voice thrumming against his hole as he moans low in his throat. Doubling down the stroke of his tongue, he clamps down on Data's hips, to make sure he doesn't squirm away.   
  
Data moans-- loudly. If Will hadn't spent the last year pouring his heart and soul into helping Data write this program, he would have suspected that he faked the noise, but he knows otherwise. This is Data's genuine pleasure, the same it's always been, just run through new filtering parameters. He rocks his hips back, his hole flexing and fluttering against Will's mouth as he twists on the sheets. His thighs twitch and shake just ever so slightly as he bucks back into Will's mouth with a long whine.   
  
"Oh god-- oh my god--" he moans, something Will knows he picked up from him, since Data believes in no god, but it's still something to hear Data moan useless filler phrases, losing the ability to speak the more pleasure floods his system. He throws one hand back into Will's hair, holding it by the roots as he grinds back into his mouth, his other hand clutching at the blankets in what truly is a picture-perfect depiction of human pleasure.  
  
Surely it is that, but it isn't _Data_ and that's all Will keeps thinking, even buried face deep in his ass, he keeps thinking of how much he _misses_ Data. His cold calculations, the way he says "penis" instead of "cock." There's something defining about those traits that make Data who he is, and while this is _pleasurable_, in his heart Will can't help but feel as though Data's been subject to body snatchers.   
  
Still, he slips his tongue down to the lowest depths, probing deep, though for what he doesn't know. Data likely doesn't have a prostate, but that makes the act no less pleasurable. And still yet, it doesn't stop Data from grinding down into Will's face like he's hungry for it, the commander's beard prickling his skin delightfully.   
  
"Sir-- commander-- oh god, _Will_\--" Data moans into the covers, "Fuck me, please fuck me, do not make me wait any more-- I need to feel it, I need to feel you, _please_\--" he throws a scalding, desperate look back over his shoulder. "Take me however you desire-- just take me now."  
  
Will pulls back, and urges Data onto his hands and knees, "This is called _doggystyle_ Data--it's a favored position among Klingons, or so I'm told." he chuckles under his breath, then grabs the bottle of lube from nearby, squirts a bit in Data's hole, and over his cockhead, then plunges inside.   
  
He sees Stars. Data's tight and wet, and glides against him like a dream. Will fills him out nicely, stretching him with the hard first thrust, and every subsequent motion of his hips thereafter. He holds Data by the hips, his thumbs hooked into the V where his abs meet bone, and he uses that leverage to pound into him.  
  
Data wails when Will enters him for the first time. It's the first time anyone or anything has ever been inside Data before, and even without the pleasure protocol in place, he's sure he would have made a noise of surprise at just how good it feels. And not only that-- Soong must have been so obsessed with his need to make an absolutely perfect representation of human male anatomy that despite Data's lack of a need for a prostate's biological function, he still put something inside him that releases powerful waves of pleasure when struck.   
  
"Fuck!" he shouts, in the most un-Data-like display Will has ever heard, the pleasure punching the strength right out of his arms as he reaches back with one hand to link his fingers between Will's on his hip, and grips the sheets overhead with the other. He looks back over his shoulder up at Will, his brow furrowed deeply and his mouth hanging open as Will sends an influx of pleasure through his whole body, so powerful that Data is left shaking.  
  
Will releases his hand from Data's hip, and laces his fingers with the android's. That intimate touch sends a hurried wave of pleasure deep through Will's tummy, and he practically purrs at the touch. His other hand drags Data's hips back, slapping skin on skin, Will's cock burrowing deep into him. Data had had no idea how it had felt to be penetrated, but he's starting to understand *why* Will craves it so deeply.   
  
Afforded the chance, Will leans forward and grabs Data's other arm so he's pinned to the bed, with his arm jerked around behind him. It's more aggressive than Will's ever been with him, but he jerks back that limb, and plows into him, Data's face pressed hard into the sheets, their fingers still intertwined in a show of love.   
  
Data cums, unexpectedly, and wails into the blankets as he does it, grinding his face into the bed as he shakes through it. His ass lifts up, hips and thighs trembling, his hand shaking violently in Will's grip and squeezing back against his own hand. His voice is going hoarse, his toes curling, as he releases over the sheets. Will can feel it in the way her jerks and his ass clamps down, but before he can pull out he hears Data beg brokenly, "Don't stop! Don't stop don't stop--"  
  
Will shifts positions. He wraps his arms around Data and falls backward on the bed, and once the android's lying on top of his bigger frame, he enters him again. This time, Data's legs are splayed out on either side of him, knees on the bed, and Will with his feet flat and knees crooked, pounds up into him, holding him in a tight bearhug, his body hair scraping and his beard tickling Data's neck.   
  
This new position squeezes the air out of Data and he wheezes with pleasure as he drapes helplessly backwards over Will's body, just taking the pleasure he has to give. He arches back, trembling, and turns his face into the side of the human's neck, breathing out hard and whining against his skin. The pleasure is unbelievable, and his cock is still pointing at the ceiling-- unsurprising, since Data has said he has no refractory period-- but damn if it doesn't make Will feel like a phenomenal lover.   
  
And if that didn't, the noises Data is making would have. He moans with every thrust, his body bouncing on top of Will's and held only in place by the arms around his waist and chest. He's boneless in his grip, and he lifts one arm overhead to tangle in Will's hair while the other he links back into the human's hands, fingers intertwined. He gets it now, why Will was so willing to help Data, to submit himself to Data's research-- he understands completely, for the first time in his life, how miraculous this level of intimacy can be.   
  
"Inside me," he begs, his voice hoarse and his words pressed into kisses on Will's throat. "When you cum, cum inside me."  
  
Though Will is no adonis of a man, his arms _crush_ the wind out of Data as they wrap tighter around him. Will's pleasure spikes, his cock thumps hard against Data's inner walls, and he grows more breathless with every thrust as he feels his orgasm climbing quickly toward its pinnacle.   
  
And when he gets close, he wraps a hand tight around Data's cock and jerks him fast and hard into the open air. Then, with just a few more sharp thrusts, Will cums, spilling into Data one jet after another until he's spent, but he keeps fucking Data, his hand flying over his cock.   
  
Data writhes on top of him, completely taken by the pleasure, and shakes apart as he cums a second time just a few short seconds later, this time painting his belly and chest. He goes rigid through it all, and then a few moments later sags, occasionally twitching and flinching with aftershocks that claim him for split-seconds at a time.   
  
"Will..." he moans, peppering lazy kisses into the side of his neck. "Oh, Will... that was better than I ever could have imagined."  
  
Will grumbles something under his breath, then lays Data down on the bed. He cleans him up, just as Data has done for him many many times over the past year, and then he sinks down into bed with him, and covers them both with a blanket, holding Data lightly in his arms.   
  
"I--" Will stops short before saying those words and redirects with, "--enjoyed myself, too."  
  
"I will end the protocol now," Data says, and just like that it's like Will can feel a physical shift in the very posture of Data's body as he turns up onto his side to look at Will. "I am open to any suggestions, comments or critiques. If there is any fine tuning to be done or last-minute changes to be made, I would appreciate the feedback. How was it? Did it seem real? Human, organic?"  
  
"It was...certainly human." Will says, his brow quirking. Data knows enough about humans to realize Will's tone is apprehensive.   
  
Data sits up, frowning slightly as he looks down at Will. "I sense you have misgivings. Is something the matter?" he asks, propping himself on an elbow in order to look down at the human.  
  
"I don't...want to upset you, Data." Will says, looking away from him. "You spent so long on this, we both worked so _hard_..."  
  
"Was the program unsuccessful?" Data asks, sitting up all the way now, his frown deepening. "If it requires further tweaking, I am ready to continue our research, if you are willing to keep helping me."  
  
"It's not that." Will says, following Data and sits up as well. He traces the shape of his face and and searches his eyes. "It's not that it wasn't human--it was _very_ human, but that was the problem."   
  
"The problem? How is that a problem? That was the entire purpose of the program," Data says. "If I seemed human, then the program was successful. I do not understand. Do we need to do further tests? If there was an element I was missing, let me know what it is and we can experiment with that element in order for me to gather more information, and--"  
  
"Data--_Data _!" Will takes his face in his hands, and the android ceases his babbling. The commander smiles, glee dancing in his eyes. "Don't you see--it was _too human_. You've spent all this time trying to be someone you're not, for people who didn't appreciate who you _are_. I...like you just the way you are. Your quirks, the way your body responds on its own, without those protocols--it's like learning to appreciate Mozart, or playing an instrument, but even that's too clunky an analogy to really be apt! Data....I like it when you're _you_. I don't need you to act like someone you're not."   
  
Data is silent for a moment as he processes this, his brow furrowing. "You are saying... you prefer me without the protocol?"  
  
"That's right," Will mutters, his voice soft. "I do."   
  
Data is silent again for a few moments, and then, surprisingly, he starts to laugh. His laughter, as always, sounds a bit artificial and forced, but Will knows that he isn't faking this laughter. He leans back out of Will's touch, his laughter increasing until his head is thrown back, and he falls down onto his back on the mattress, laughing until he runs out of air and wheezes through an inhale, just to keep laughing.  
  
Will's brows raise, and he smiles. Had he broken poor Data? "And what's so funny?"   
  
Data's laughter ceases immediately, but he's still grinning up at Will. "I have spent the past solar year of my life writing a perfect program, and now that it is complete, the only person in the known universe I wanted to use it for-- doesn't even like it!" and he begins to laugh again.  
  
"Data--it's not that I don't like it, but..." Will feels a bit uneasy now, had he made a mistake in telling the android his feelings?   
  
Data, still smiling, reaches up to link his hands behind Will's head, tugging him down to lean over him. "I was... afraid. I was _afraid_ that you would like it. I was afraid that you would _want_ it. I was afraid that it would mean that what you really wanted was a human lover, and that famously fickle human brain was confusing passion for love because you had spent so long being intimate with me. But you do not even like it. You do not want the program. You want me."  
  
Will lays against him, his weight comforting atop Data's smaller frame, "Of course I want you...I fell in love with _you_, Data not some...replicated, human doll." he leans in and kisses him deeply, but briefly. "And I want to be by your side, come hell or high water."   
  
"Shall I recycle the program then, or keep it for a rainy day?" Data asks, sliding his arms down to circle around Will's waist.  
  
"Why don't you save it? You worked so hard on it. Maybe one day, when you're feeling your human oats a bit, you can pull it out of your back pocket." Will says, smiling to him.   
  
"Feeling my oats, sir?" Data frowns. "Accessing... ah. To behave in an energetic or lively manner. Impish, mischievous, gamesome, coltish, tongue-in-cheek, roguish-- full of vim and verve--"  
  
"Yes Data...yes." Will smiles, and he catches his lips again.   
  
Data returns the kiss, running his fingers through Will's hair for a moment until they part long enough for him to say, "Traditionally, when relationships are entered, there is a moment where one or both parties asks the other if they would like to pursue a relationship in an official capacity, is there not?"  
  
"Yes, there's usually an invitation of sorts. That was my half-brained attempt when I called you my lover, but I wasn't clear enough, at the time." Will says, searching his eyes.   
  
Data stares at Will, expectant, and clears his throat a moment later when Will doesn't seem to get the hint.  
  
The commander breaks out in a smile, "Alright." he licks the inner corner of his lips and grins at Data, "I was...going to leave it to you, incase you wanted that experience, but...would you, Lieutenant Commander Data, consider going steady with me, William T. Riker?"   
  
"I believe I would like that very much, sir," Data says with the smallest of smiles.  
  
Will puffs out his cheeks, then laughs, his voice cracking. "Me too!"   
  
The irony is not lost on Data, as he rolls Will over in order to kiss him again, that the one person he trusted in the whole universe to help him write a program to make himself more palatable to humans, would be the only person in the whole universe who would want him just the way he is. But still-- there isn't a moment of the last year that Data regrets. He would do it all again in a heartbeat, if he had the opportunity.   
  
Their friends react warmly to the announcement of Data and Will's relationship, and it quickly becomes just another part of daily life. They sit together in Ten Forward, and the teasing stops altogether, and their relationship only continues to grow with time. The Pleasure Protocol is all but forgotten, but it's still there in Data's memory banks, a reminder of how far they've come, and waiting for that rainy day.


End file.
